A VISIT TO!
by Kavin's Princess Aisha
Summary: THIS IS FOR ALL MY SWEETEST SWEETHEARTS! THIS STORY NOW(ch 5 onwards)INCLUDES 5 MORE OC'S...i.e. ISHU,PRACHU,LISHU,YASHU AND MIA! ISHU,LISHU,YASHU,PRACHU,MIA PLEASE DO PEEP IN... AN AISHA-KAVIN...SANJU-DUSHU...VIVEK-TASHA(VAIBA) AND MEGHU-KABIR FIC WITH FUN AND MASTI AND ALSO LOVE B/W US! *CHANGED THE NAME FROM A TRIP TO-A VISIT TO**HAPPY READING* PLEASE RNR!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys.. I m here with a new story..this is for those people with whom my bond cant be explained nor it can be broken…(for my sweetie meghu, my bhabhi sanju and gyaani maata vaiba(tasha/tashu))… hope u guys like it…sorry for mistakes haan…. Love u…

.

.

.

Chapter1: "A TRIP TO OLD MEMORIES"

.

.

.

"kabhi kabhi kuch baatein hamaare yaadon k kamron ki itni khidkiyan khol deti h k hum dang reh jaate h..

Bohot khoobsurat hoti h ye yaadon ki duniya…

Hamaare beete hue kal k chote chote tukre hamaari yaadon me hamesha mehfooz rehte h…

Yaadein mithai k dabbe ki tarah hoti h, ek baar khula to sirf ek tukda nai kha paaoge…"

.

.

.

Somewhere in Mumbai ..

At AASHIRWAAD APARTMENT(thanks meghu for this)..

Morning 6:00 am…

A girl came out of her room ..completely ready .. wearing shorts and shirt…. Thinking how to wake up her sister like lazy friends…

Her pov- uff.. ye paagal ladkiyan…do din hue h college over hue ko and in logo ne apne laziness program start kar diya h….abhi bataati hu sabko…. Pehle kise uthau lekin! Haan ise uthati hu!

.

.

She went to other girl's room and knocked the door with..

Girl- meghu.. meghu get up yaar.. its 6:35 now… get up now.. please..

Meghu- kya h yaar AISHA .. kyu pareshaan kar rahi h?

Aisha- me pareshaan kar rahi hu haan! Shaayad tu bhool gayi aaj 10:30 sabne mil k kuch plans banaane ka plan kiya tha…. Kuch yaad h?

Meghu(getting up with a jerk)- oh shoot! Sorry aish I forgot! Me abhi aat hu 10 mins please…

Aisha – thank god yaad aagaya… jaldi aana baaki do maharanio ko uthaane me madad karna yaar please..

Meghu- ya ya sure… give me 10 mins..

Aisha- ya ok…

and aisha went from there… she went to the hall r on sofa with her coffee and newspaper.. after 10 mins meghu came to the hall..dressed up in a black onepiece…looking really gorgeous..

meghu- good morning aisha… sorry yaar late hone k liye..

aisha- uff meghu kitni baar kahu that don't be so formal yaar.. and ya good morning..

meghu- ok darling now I wont say sorry and thank u also…. Abhi ye bol wo dono paagalon ko kaise uthaaye?

Aisha- simple h yaar loud volume me music chalaate h..

Meghu- tu bina sharaarat kiye nai reh sakti na! but nice idea..

Aisha- no babes I cant live without masti and I know nice idea….

Meghu- to phir what r we waiting for? Ho ja shuru..

(and we played loud music…. With that sound meri pyaari bhabhi sanju to jaag gayi but gyaani maata(yaani tashu / vaiba) is still sleeping)

Sanju- kya h yaar aisha and megha .. itni subah koi uthta h kya?

Aisha and meghu- ya…. Hummm….

Sanju – kyu yaar?

Meghu- tu bhool gayi na! aaj hume kuch planning karni thi! Chal abhi jaldi se ready ho ja.. go..

Sanju – oh ya me to bhool gayi this… me aati hu in some mins then.. tata…(and she went)

Meghu- abhi tashu ko kaise uthaaye?

Aisha- ek hi option h abhi… chal uske room me..

Meghu – acha*confused* okk!

They went to her room….and and and….*splash* ..

Our tashu was totally wet…(wo kya na is madam ko neend bohot aati h so a bucket full of water on her is the best way to wake her up..;);)

Tashu- ye kya tarikaa h guys.. u know sote hue bache ko jagaana is a crime…

Now my sanju came there and said- bachi tu? It's a joke rite! Ya it's a joke only… everyone please laugh.. haha..

Tasha threw pillow on sanju an sanju- shut up sanju.. bohot bolti h tu…

Meghu- ughhhh….. shhhhhhhhhhh… sab chup…. Bus karo jhagda…. Tasha get up and get ready .. if u remember , we have decided to make plans ….

Tasha- yaad h mujhe…. But its just 6:50 am only yaar… and they will be coming at 10:30 am na…

Aisha- ha to tu rey hodi till 7:15 probably then we have to make breakfast and all…. And today its your turn tashu to make breakfast…

Tasha- ohhh no…. yaar naii na please…

Sanju- no excuses tashu.. get ready now…

Tasha- ok ok fine.. (she went to get freshen up)

Meanwhile in the hall,

Meghu- sanju , kya baat h haan! Aaj zyaada hi beautiful lag rahi h….

Sanju blushed(awww my bhabhi blushed.. y ?)

Aisha- are to kyu na lage beautiful.. aaj do din baad ye kisise milne waali h… haha

Aisha and meghu shared a hi-fi…

Sanju was about to say something when tasha entered..

Tasha- hey people kya baatein ho rahi h?

Sanju – kuch naii re bus aisehi…. Acha what r u gonna make in breakfast?

Tashu- umm….. wo … me…. Maine abhi tak decide nai kiya..

Meghu- okk to me bataati hu… tu na aloo k paraathe bana… kisiko bohot pasand h na tasha..

Tasha- kya h yaar meghu…. Bohot pareshaan karte ho sab.. huhhh..acha fine banaati hu aalo k paraathe…;)(tashaji zara si khaatirdari hamaare liye bhi chod dijiye!)

She went to prepare breakfast .. and aisha , sanju and meghu were chatting…

After some time.. tasha came there..

Tasha- guys.. I m done with my work… and abhi bhi 1 and half hour is left for their arrival…. abhi kya kare?

Aisha- kuch puraani baatein… what say?

Remaining 3- nice idea..

Aisha- remember the first day of our clg?

Sanju- ha .. ofcourse yaad h dude.. kisiko love at first sight jo hua tha…

Aisha- shut up..

Tasha- u cant neglect it… tujhe love at first sight hua tha ok..

Aisha – ya ya I admit.. but abhi me usse gussa hu..

Meghu- awww…. Mere bestie ne kya kiya?:(

Aisha- jab aayega tab pooch lena huhhh…. Abhi we were discussing about our first day in college..it was so much fun na…. I loved that day..

Tasha- ya really mazaa to bohot aaya tha..

.

.

-FLASHBACK—

It was the first day of aisha,meghana,sanjana and tasha… they were very excited…

They all entered the college and had a warm welcome…. Meghana and sanjana were just looking mesmerizing(meghana was wearing a pink frock which ended up at knees… with pink boots with high heels… and a cute makeup…and carried a pink handbag.. whereas sanjana was wearing red crop top and black skirt..looking damn awesome… with black boots.. with a bit of makeup and a red hanbag..)

Whereas aisha was wearing black shorts and navy blue shirt.. and tasha was in a simple decent wear(black jeans and white top..) and they both went to their favorite place,library..

When meghana and sanjana entered the college , all the eyes were towards them…(haaye meri sweetie pies… kaisa h ye waala experience? Bataana mujhe!)(saare ladke fida ho gaye tum dono pe.. kya baat h yaar!)

.

.

 _ **The girl's got everything ! (x4)**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **I've got it all,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Jimmy Choo & Manolo, Prada, Galliano,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Cant get nuff, I want more and more...**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Louis Vuitton & the Stella Mccartney, Donatella Versace,**_ __  
 _ **I Use bag from GUCCI !**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Gulabi ankhein jo meri dekhi,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Diwana har dil hogya,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Sambhalo khud ko, zara becharo,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Ki jeena mushkil ho gya !**_ __

.

.

Whereas in library,

Tasha- yaar humlog to yahaan aagaye.. wo meghu and sanju pata nai kaha reh gaye..

Aisha(engrossed in her book)-aajaenge.. don't worry yaar.. u know na boys impress ho gaye honge..

Tasha- haha…. Ek kaam karti hu , me unhe leke aati hu..

And she went…..

And tasha found meghu and sanju dancing in the corridor of the college…

.

.

. _ **  
**_ _ **The girl's got everything ! (x4)**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Mujhsi kahi, koi nahi,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Jo sab k khabo me hai, I'm the one !**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Duniya mere, piche chale,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Mai sabse age hu, I'm number one !**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **I've got it all,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Jimmy Choo & Manolo, Prada, Galliano,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Cant get nuff, I want more and more...**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Louis Vuitton & the Stella Mccartney, Donatella Versace,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **I Use bag from GUCCI !**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Gulabi ankhein jo meri dekhi,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Diwana har dil hogya,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Sambhalo khud ko, zara becharo,**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Ki jeena mushkil ho gya !**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **The girl's got everything ! (x4)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

after they finished up.. many people were standing around meghu and sanju…

tashu called them and they both excused themselves…

tashu- kya yaar tum dono yaha bhi start ho gaye..

sanju- kyu jab aisha road pe dance kar sakti h to college me karne me kya burai h?

meghu- haha..sahi kaha… mazaa aaya yaar… and kya yaar tashu aate hi library pe attack kar liya.. aisha to paagal h and saath me tu bhi.. uff … hume to bohot maza aaya..

tasha- abhi chale library .. aisha must be waiting…

sanju- ya ya lets move…

they moved from there ….

Same time aisha came out of the library .. completely engrossed in her book…

She bumped into someone and her books fell down…

The boy picked up her books and said sorry… but aisha was totally lost in that guy..

.

.

 _ **Ho.. sun saathiya maahiya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Barsa de ishqa ki syahiyaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Rang jaaun, rang rang jaaun ri, haari main**_ _ ****_

 _ **Tujhpe main jhar jhar jhar jaaun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hoon piya bas teri main**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ho chhu le toh khari main**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(Toh khari main khari main...)**_ _ ****_

 _ **Ho.. sun saathiya maahiya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Barsa de ishqa ki syahiyaan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

The boy saw that and smiled.. then shook her and said sorry ! actually I didn't saw u coming..

Aisha- umm.. no no actually it was my fault sorry.. and thank u…

Boy- its ok.. by the way I m kavin!(forwarded his hands for friendship)..friends?

Aisha- hey kavin.. m aisha.. surely friends….:)

Kavin- ok c u soon.. actually abhi class attend karni h to.. tata..

Aisha- ya ok bbye…

He went from there..and aisha started smiling to herself…and said- kavin… cute name and cute guy..

Some people were watching all this..these were none other than my sisters….

Tasha- yaar ye kyat ha? Ye to cheating h.. hum iski books ko haath bhi laga dete h to isko itna problem hota h and koi agar iski books gira de to ye to uska murder hi kar de and aaj isne khud use sorry kaha… huhhhhh

Meghu- love at first sight u know…

Sanju- hehe.. sahi kaha but ya ye cheating to h yaar…chalo iski khabar lete h..

They went to aisha..

Tashu-ash,,…(in a bit angry tone)..

Aisha- kya hua tashu..

Sanju- me bataati hu.. ye kya tha jo abhi 5 min pehle hua..

Aisha- tu kya bol rahi h..

Meghu- don't try to be oversmart..

Aisha-kya?

Tashu- who was that guy.?

Aisha- ohh wo .. wo kavin tha..

Sanju- tune use daanta kyu nai..?

Aisha- kyu daatna tha?

Tashu-kyu ka kya matlab h? usne teri books giraayi thi… hum galti se teri books ki places bhi change kar dete h to tujhe gussa aata h and aaj..

Aisha-yaar to usme meri galti bhi thi na…that's y… abhi ye sab chod lets move to our class..

And everyone went..

-FLASHBACK OVER—

Meghu- hahahahaha.. ohh god yaar that was so much fun… seriously yaar..

Sanju- ha yaar…. Hamaare dance me mujhe bohot mazaa aaya tha..

Tashu- and mujhe ash pe gussa kar k mazaa aaya..

Aisha- ha ..ha.. beta yaad h wo din when u first met vivek…. Haaye us din agar mera cell switched off naii hota na to I would have clicked the pictures….

Tashu- bhala ho tere cell ka…

Meghu and sanju- hahaha

-FLASHBACK-

After 15 days in the college… kavin ,dushyant, aisha,meghu,tashu and sanju were friends now..

One fine day.. a new boy entered the college(vivek)..

When he was entering in the class ,tasha was also coming to the class at that same moment and clash….

They both fell down…..and tashu was on the top of vivek…. And her neck wear stuck into vivek's t-shirt … she tried her level best to separate it.. after some efforts she was successful …(at this point I wanted to click the picture)after getting up..

Tashu- andhe ho kya? Dikhta nai saamne se koi aaraha h…. stupid..

Vivek- excuse me! Tum dhyaan se chalo karo mujhe mat bolo….

They both started quarrelling .. after 10-15 mins of continous fight.. finally they stopped…

Tashu-ugghhh! Saare ladke gadhe hote h ya tum ek akele piece ho?

Vivek- huhh? What the hell.. galti khud karo and gadha mujhe bol… this is just too much…

Tashu was about to say something when the bell for their next class so they didn't started all their fights all over again..(bhala ho bell ka ;)

And they went to the class.. coincidently vivek was also in our class..

.

.

-FLASHBACK OVER-

Meghu- us time inki ladai se kaha lagta tha that they both will fall in love…

Sanju- ya rite meghu…. But as u all know always expect the unexpected…

Aisha-haha correct…. But yaar seriously kaash mera phone switched on hota..:(

Tashu- bus ho gaya h abhi…. Now its sanju's turn… sanju teri dushu se friendship kaise hui ye to tune aajtak naii bataaya yaar,….. please bataade….

Sanju- it was nothing special yaar..

Aisha-bataa na…..

Meghu- ha yaar tune kaha tha ek baar that shopping mall me tum log second time mile the to first time kaha pe mile the yaar…..

Sanju – ok ok bataati hu..

.

.

-FLASHBACK-

3 day of college..

Dushyant was sitting in the cafeteria of the college..

Sanju entered… the cafeteria was completely engaged.. and dushyant was sitting alone … so sanjana went and asked..

Sanju- hello.. umm.. since there is no othr vacant place, so can I occupy this seat… if it is free and if u don't mind..

Dushyant- are are.. relax.. no need of being so much formal…. This seat is vacant.. please have a seat..

Sanju- thank u so much..

Dushyant- anytime dear (he flashed one of his cutest smile)

Sanju- well I m sanjana… wanna be my friend?

Dushyant- ya ya sure.. y not… m dushyant .. my friends call me dushu…

Sanju- well my friends call me sanju..

Dushu- great..

They both ordered their coffee with light chit chat…then moved to their class….

.

.

-FLASHBACK OVER—

Meghu- that was cute yaar…

Aisha- ya seriously…

Tashu-ya really sweet.. its 10:15 now..they must be coming in a few mins….

The four of them were talking .. just then they heard the door bell… it was kavin, dushyant and vivek…

Aisha- hi dushu.. hi vickey(vivek)… (she hugged both of them)step inside please..

Meghu- aisha ye kyat ha haan? Dushu and vickey ko hi and Cadbury ko? Hi Cadbury(she hugged him)

Sanju and tashu also welcomed them..

Aisha- huhhh kon Cadbury…. Kya me inhe jaanti hu?

Sanju – hawww.. aishu aisa kyu bol rahii h re?

Aisha- logo ko apna promise yaad hi nai rehta to me kya karu?

Tashu- kv, tu bata kya hua h?

Kavin- are yaar wo actually….

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/n:oops sorry guys reason to gaayab ho gaya h…hehe… hope my friends like it.. please do tell….. and sanju and dushu ka shopping mall waala incident next chappy me…. And me kv se kyu gussa hu ye bhi next chappy me…. Since it is for my sweethearts so no bashing please…

Thank u..

Love u..

Aisha…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys… all good? Hope so..

Ohh I m so delighted coz my sweethearts liked it….

Sorry guys, forgot to mention that vivasha,aishvin and sanju-dushu r already in relationship..

Thank u all who reviewed….

Thank u silent readers,…

Moving on to the chapter now…

Chapter 2: "A TRIP WITH LOVED ONES"

.

.

.

Kavin- are yaar wo actually maine ise kuch promise kiya tha..

Meghu- wo abhi aisha ne bola… reason bata paagal…

Aisha- ha ha batao batao…

Sanju-aisha… bolne de usko..

Aisha- to maine kab roka?

Tashu- ufff.. chup kar ash.. kavin u say..

Kavin- actually maine ise promise kiya tha that I will give her a big box of ferero rocher on the last day of the college and I forgot soo…

(aww my Cadbury!)

Dushu,vivek,sanju,tashu and meghu started laughing madly…. And aisha and kavin were confused ..

Aisha- sab log has kyu rahe h ?

Dushu- naraaz hone ka kya reason dhoondha h yaar aisha!

Vivek- sahi kaha yaar.. keep it up aisha..

Aisha- it wass sarcastic .. rite vickey… tum sab mera mazaak uda rahe ho na!

Tashu(trying to control her laughter)- ohhh my god! Government tubelight ko to samajh aagaya vickey!

sanju(after controlling her laughter)- yaar aisa mat bolo .. kavin ne promise to toda h na..

aisha- haan na!:( (hugged sanju) huhhh.. sab seekho isse .. she understands me so well…

meghu- awww aishu baby ko bula laga… hahahaha… Cadbury tune isko manaane ki koshish nai ki?

Kavin- ki thi…. Kitne calls kiye but naii… receive kyu kare… huhhh…

Aisha- ha to kyu karu? Mr kavin u broke your promise …

Dushu- hahaha,… bus karo yaar dono..

Aisha- shut up dushu… agar sanju tujhse naraaz ho to hum aise hase to tujhe kaisa lagega…

Sanju- point to be noted..

Dushu- hahahahaha… ash…. Teri and kv ki fight k baare me I knew…

Chal yaar kv ise aur mat pareshaan kar… abhi laaya h na iski chocolate.. to ise dede nai to mera dimaag khaayegi..;);)

Aisha- ye sab kya ho raha h?

Kv- sorry aisha, yaar us din jaldi jaldi me bhool gaya tha but aaj laaya hu teri chocolate… ye le..

He handed over the box to aisha.. she was overjoyed and started opening the box…

Kv- oye.. maaf kiya na!

Aisha- ummm…. I think yes.. nai nai I think no!

Vivek – itna kya soch rahi h paagal..

tashu- paagal + confused personality..

Aisha- are yaar me koi confused naii hu me naatak kar rahi thi… obvio maaf kiya….. waise bhi me kv se naraaz reh sakti hu kya?

And they shared a hug..(haaye.. *blush karne ki nakaam koshish *:p:p)

Meghu-haaye… ash-kv..so cute…

Dushu- agar sabki nautanki ho gayi ho to naashta milega? Mujhe bhookh lagi h..

Sanju- awww…. Ready h breakfast .. chalo sab…

They settled themselves on the dining table…

Meghu and sanju were serving aaloo k paraathe..

Aisha- vivek..aaloo k paraathe.. tera favorite h na… khaa k bataana kaisa h..;);)

Vivek ate it and said- wow… its just awesome..(vivek ki tashu ne jo banaaya h;);) kisne banaaya h ye..

Meghu- tashu ne…

They both looked at each other and smiled…(haaye vivasha is so adorable!)

Kv- saari khaatirdaari vivek ki hi kari jaayegi ya hume bhi mauka milega…?

Dushu- sahi kaha kv ne…

Vivek – tum dono ko jalan ho rahi h? hahaha

Tashu- shut up vivek…. Ha yaar kv and dushu.. tum dono ko bhi milega na yaar.. tum dono ko kaise bhool sakte h hum….

They all did their breakfast with a light chit-chat..

.

.

.

After some time they all settled themselves on the sofa in the hall..

Sanju- so guys aaj ka kya plan h?

Aisha- plan ye h k abhi tak koi plan nai h..

Meghu- aishaaa!

Aisha- mera name h ..pata h mujhe.. (I now that was really bad one;);)

Tashu- bohot kharaab tha yaar ash..

Vivek-not again yaar..hum discussion kare?

Kv- I have a plan..

Meghu-ha to mere bhai thoda jaldi bolega?

Kv- acha baba bataata hu.. see .. pehle abhi hum thodi der ghar pe masti karenge then around 2:30 we will go for lunch then in the evening at beech then disco then dinner and then home… what say? How was it?

Aisha- u rock kv.. it was awesome… love u …

Kv(gave her a flying kiss) and said- love u too yaar…

Sanju- ahem ahem hum bhi h bhai…

All shared a laugh..

Dushu-waise sanju if u wanna hug me u can.. mujhe koi problem naii h…;);)(sanju bhabhi kya kiya h aapne mere bhole bhaale bhai k saath ,… aajkal bohot naughty ho gaye h wo..;);)

Meghu- apne romance ko pocket me rakh lo sab… is ghar me ek choti bachi bhi h..

Tasha while looking here and there..

Tasha- yaar meghu meri aankhein ash k jaisi kharaab naii h(*pouts* so mean v,.. huhh)mujhe to ghar me koi bachi nai dikh rahi…. Kaha h bachi bata na,,..

Vivek-meghu kya tu apne aap ko choti bachi bol rahi h?

Our vivasha were hitted by meghu on their arms…

Meghu- aur nai to kya…. Me hi to ek bachi hu is ghar me..

All started laughing…

Sanju- hahahaha.. meghu stop this stupid joke of yours rite now! Ohh god my stomach started paining..hahahahahaha..

Aisha- sanju chote bache sensible nai hote h like u.. t quite mature girl ..samjhi!

Dushu- sahi kaha ash… I agree with u completely..

Kv-shut up all of u.. my meghu is really very innocent .. got it…

Meghu-thank kv…. U understand me completely.. love u sweetheart…

Kv- aww love u too sweetie..(he side hugged his best friend(meghu))

Aisha- mind it kv.. she is my sweetie..and no else's!*angry look*

Kv-acha babu teri sweetie.. meri cutie.. abhi ok?

Aisha- ya better…

Tasha- ok ok abhi ye sweetie and cutie band karo and tell me abhi kya kare?

Sanju- aisehi masti karte h na….

They all started doing some masti and all… and spent some quality time with each other….:D:D:D:D

.

.

.

At around 2:00 pm..

Tashu- I think we should get ready….

Vivek- ha jaake ready ho jao tum sab..

Sanju- we will be back soon!

And they went..

Vivek- will they really turn up soon?

Dushu- haha,… don't think so!

Kv- ya.. girls take so much time to get ready na..

Aisha-not all … exceptions are always there…

Aisha was wearing a black crop top with white shorts,..with black and white canvas and open hairs which ended up to her shoulders..and her dress matched kavin's.. he was wearing black t-shirt with his white jacket and dark blue jeans..with black shoes.. looking as always soooo handsome.. :p:p

He was lost in aisha and so was aisha(in my dreams;);)

.

.

 _ **Your beautiful eyes  
Stare right into my eyes  
And sometimes  
I think of you late at night  
I don't know why**_

 _ **I want to be somewhere  
Where you are  
I want to be where**_

 _ **You're here  
Your eyes are looking into mine  
So baby, make me fly  
My heart has never felt this way before  
I'm looking through your  
I'm looking through your eyes**_

Tashu-me bhii aagayi…

With this aishvin came to reality..(hehe thank god!)

Tasha was wearing navy blue shorts and neon crop top….with cute hairstyle and and navy blue flats….looking really cute..and her Vicky was dressed up in navy blue shirt and cream coloured pant…looking awesome..

Vivek-looking gorgeous tashu…

Tasha- sachi Vicky!

Vivek- kya me apni princess se jhooth bolta hu?

Tasha- aww so sweet Vicky… love u so much..

Vivek- love u too tashu…

Tasha- well u r looking handsome too…

Vivek- thanks sweetie..

Tasha- waah ji waah … gf ko thanks?

Vivek-ooopsss…. Next time dhyaan rakhunga..pakka…

They both hugged each other..

Dushu(self talk)-in dono ki princess to aagayi but meri kaha reh gayi yaar…cant wait anymore…

He was thinking of his princess while meghu came downstairs wearing a lavender colored one piece with matching heels,earings and tied her hairs in a high pony…with slight make up and looking like an angel(anyone can fall for her:D:D:D)

Meghu-hi guys..

Kv- hi sweetie..oopss sorry .. hi cutie…

Everyone else-hi meghu/sweetie(aisha calls her sweetie ..remember?)

Kv- cutie,u r looking gorgeous… after looking at u no one can say that u don't have any boyfriend….

Meghu-hehe.. stop flirting kv..

Kv- that is the only thing which is totally impossible for me..

Meghu- I know that kv..

Kv-hehe….(they both hugged each other)

Dushu-meghu.. sanju kaha h yaar..

Meghu- ohooo… cant wait anymore na!

Dushu-nai na..matlab I can wait but..

Meghu-relax aarahi h.

Sanju- aagayi re!

Dushu (murmured)-angel!

Sanju was wearing a red colored long frock with red heels and her hairs were open that too curled….with her eyes and lips highlighted..looking equally beautiful as meghu… whereas dushu was wearing a red shirt and black trousers….looking very much a gentleman(mere bhaiya h afterall)

Dushu was completely lost in her..

.

.

 _Kuch Kum Roshan Hai Roshni  
Kuch Kum Gili Hai Baarishein  
Kuch Kum Lehrathi Hai Hawa  
Kuch Kum Hai Dil Mein Kwahishein  
Tham Sa Gaya Hai  
Yeh Waqt Aaisi  
Tere Liya Hi Tehra Ho Jaise  
Mmmmm..Mmmm..Mmmm  
Mmmmm…Mmmm..Mmmmm_

.

.

Sanju came there and smiled seeing dushu like that..(haaye so cute..)and snapped her fingers before him..with this he came out of his dreamworld..

He took sanju's hand and kissed it…

Dushu- u r looking like an angel..

Sanju-thank u so much dushu… u r looking awesome either…:D:D

Dushu-pleasure is all mine darling…love u..

Sanju- love u too..

Tashu-waah bhai waah aaj sabko apni apni gfs pe bada pyaar aaraha h..;);)

Vivek-hahahaha…. Acha abhi hum chale?

Aisha- ya ya sure.. lets move….u all move out..me gate lock kar k aati hu..

After locking the door she went towards the car…

In the car..

Vivek was driving… tashu on the passenger seat….kv,aisha and meghu on the middle seat and dushu-sanju on the last seat…

They were talking on random topics….

Sanju- vivek turn on the radio na…

Vivek turned it on….music which turned up was sooraj dooba h from the movie roy..

.

.

 _ **Matalbi ho ja zara matlabi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Duniya ki sunta hai kyun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Khud ki bhi sun le kabhi**_ _ ****_

 _ **Matalbi ho ja zara matlabi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Duniya ki sunta hai kyun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Khud ki bhi sun le kabhi**_ _ ****_

 _ **Kuch baat ghalat bhi ho jaaye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kuch der ye dil bhi kho jaaye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Befikar dhadkane, iss tarah se chale**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Shor goonje yahaan se wahaan**_ _ ****_

 _ **Sooraj dooba hai yaaron**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Do ghoont nashe ke maaro**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Raste bhula do saare gharbaar ke**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sooraj dooba hain yaaron**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Do ghoont nashe ke maaro**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gham tum bhula do saare sansaar ke**_ _ ****_

 _ **Ask me for anything**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I can give you everything**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Raste bhula do saare gharbaar ke**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ask me for anything**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I can give you everything**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gham tum bhula do saare sansaar ke**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(ooo...)**_ _ ****_

 _ **Ataa pataa rahe na kisi ka humein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yehi kahe ye pal zindagi ka humein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ataa pataa rahe na kisi ka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yehi kahe ye pal zindagi ka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ki khudgarz si khwahish liye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Be-saans bhi hum-tum jiye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hai gulaabi gulaabi samaa..**_ _ ****_

 _ **Suraj dooba hai yaaron**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Do ghoont nashe ke maaro**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Raste bhula do saare gharbaar ke**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Suraj dooba hai yaaron**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Do ghoont nashe ke maaro**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gham tum bhula do saare sansaar ke**_

They were enjoying the song a lot..

.

.

 _ **Matalbi ho ja zara matlabi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Duniya ki sunta hai kyun..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Khud ki bhi sun le kabhi**_ _ ****_

 _ **Chale nahi ude aasmaan pe abhi..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pata na ho hai jaana kahaan pe abhi..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chale nahi ude aasmaan pe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pata na ho hai jaana kahaan pe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ki be-manzilein ho sab raaste**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Duniya se hon zara faasle**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kuch khud se bhi ho dooriyaa**_ _ ****_

 _ **Sooraj dooba hai yaaron**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Do ghoont nashe ke maaro**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Raste bhula do saare gharbaar ke**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sooraj dooba hain yaaron**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Do ghoont nashe ke maaro**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gham tum bhula do saare sansaar ke**_ _ ****_

 _ **Ask me for anything**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I can give you everything**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(ooo... )**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ask me for anything**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I can give you everything**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(ooo... )**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

With some masti mazaak they reached a restaurant…where they enjoyed their lunch and then departed for beach..

.

.

On the beach….

The weather was quite pleasant… the waves always gave relief to the hearts of the 7 best friends… that was the place where they can forget all their pains…

They were enjoying their when..

Aisha-kv..kv… see there….lets go and eat ice cream na… please please please..

Kv- ha to chalte h na.. lets call everyone..

He called everyone….

They enjoyed their ice cream..,…

Then vivasha were enjoying the pleasant weather together by walking hand in hand….

Sanju and dushu were enjoying by playing with the sand and making castles….. with some romantic talks…..both love each other's company…(so sweet na..)

Aishvin were laying on the sand near the sea… suddenly aisha got a plan in her devil mind and splash… she threw water on her cadbury's face… and then she ran from there and kv started chasing her..

And my sweetie meghu was sitting and seeking the glory of that beautiful place and admiring her friends…. She was so much happy to see her friends enjoying to their fullest with their loved ones….(its my meghu..so sweet and so caring..love u sweetie..)

After spending some beautiful hours with each other on the beach .. they departed for the disco….

"it's the time to disco!"

.

.

They entered the disc… so noise.. so many people… so much fun they will be having there….

They all went to the stage and started dancing..

 _ **Aa raat bhar.. aa raat bhar..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jaayein na ghar.. jaayein na ghar..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hai saath tu.. Kya hai fikar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jaayein na ghar.. aa raat bhar**_ _ ****_

 _ **Jaayein jahaan jahaan jahaan dil kare**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jaane kahaan kahaan kahaan phir mile**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Iss raat mein beete umar, saari umar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aa raat bhar, jaayein na ghar**_

Suddenly the music stopped….

Meghu-yaar kitna mazaa aaraha tha… ye music kyu stop hua..

dushu- ha yaar… ek min.. where is sanju?

Tashu-are abhi to yahi tha!

vivek- are yahi kahi hogi.. ms india thodi na h…

And the lights of the disc went dim…

And they spotted sanju near the dance floor….and dancing..

.

.

 _ **Saiyan maare attitude & behaving like a dude**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jaane kitno ka dil dhadkaa rahaa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mujhse ho raha ye rude**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Par maze mein mera mood**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Maare tirchi nazar itra rahaa**_ _ ****_

 _ **Tere liye aaya hai wo maine hi bulaya hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **DJ on demand hai jo popular bada**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Scratch toh kara de zara**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bass bhi badha de thoda**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Woofer mein daal sound, music karde loud**_ _ ****_

 _ **Sholapur se, ho!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sholapur se, ho!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sholapur se mangaya DJ...**_ _ ****_

 _ **Mera gaana baja de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Haan gaana baja de DJ DJ DJ**_ _ **  
**_ _ **DJ mera gaana baja de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Haan gaana baja de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ga ga gaana baja de DJ DJ**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mera gaana baja de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mera gaana baja de Dj DJ..**_ _ **  
.**_

 _ **.**_

They all were shocked to see sanju there….and so was dushu…. But they enjoying it also…

.

. _ **  
**_ _ **Gaana baja de.. DJ DJ DJ**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gaana baja de.. DJ DJ DJ**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gaana baja de..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gaana baja de..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gaana baja de D..J**_ _ ****_

 _ **Saturday party aata hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aur Sunday bhool jaata hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Memory ka loss hai ya aur koi wajah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Social site pe tere single batata hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mingle ka iraada hai yaa aur koi wajah**_ _ ****_

 _ **Tere liye aaya hai wo maine hi bulaya hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **DJ on demand hai jo popular bada**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Scratch toh kara de zara**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bass bhi badha de thoda**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Woofer mein daal sound, music karde loud**_ _ ****_

 _ **Jaunpur se, ho!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jaunpur se, ho!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jaunpur se mangaya DJ...**_ _ ****_

 _ **Mera gaana baja de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Haan gaana baja de DJ DJ dj dj dj**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mera gaana baja de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mera gaana baja de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ga gaana baja de DJ DJ**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mera gaana... baja de DJ**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Soon dushu also joined her ..and started dancing..

.

.

 _ **Tune mere dil ka buzzer bajaya hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Amazing si feeling hai, kuch toh hai huaa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hottie cutie naughty hai tu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Charming teri baatein hain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Teri inn adaaon pe huaa main fida**_ _ ****_

 _ **Mere liye aaya hai wo tune hi bulaya hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **DJ on demand hai jo popular badaa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Scratch toh kara de zara**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bass bhi badha de thoda**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Woofer mein daal sound music karde loud**_ _ ****_

 _ **Singapore se, ho!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Singapore se, ho!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Singapore se mangaya DJ...**_ _ ****_

 _ **Mera gaana baja de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Haan gaana baja de DJ DJ dd...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mera gaana baja de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Haan gaana baja de DJ DJ**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mera gaana baja de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Haan haan gaana baja de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ga ga gaana baja de DJ DJ**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mera gaana baja de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Haan gaana baja de DJ DJ**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mera gaana baja de**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Haan gaana baja de DJ DJ**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ga ga gaana baja de DJ**_ _ **  
**_ _ **DJ..**_

The song ended and they both came back to their friends…

The next song started..

.

.

 _ **Jogi nach le, rang raj de  
Jogi nach le, rang raj de  
Lehraake balkhaake tu duniya bhulaake naach  
Dhun koyi gun gunaale gaale tu gaake naach  
Ranginiyon mein kho ja, pike pilaake naach  
Madbhare naino se tu naina milaake naach  
Uff teri ada, i like the way you move  
Uff tera badan, i like to see you groove  
Uff teri najar, it says i wanna dance with you  
Uff teri ada, i like the way you move  
Uff tera badan, i like to see you groove  
Uff teri najar, it says i wanna dance with you**_

 _ **Sun le saaheba, tu hai ik nasha  
Hosh hai mera saara kho gaya**_

 _ **Hosh gawa deewaane hosh gawaake naach  
Paas tu aa deewaane paas tu aake naach  
Dil mein hai armaan jaane saare jagaake naach  
Tan mein badan mein jaise aag lagaake naach  
Uff teri ada, i like the way you move  
Uff tera badan, i like to see you groove  
Uff teri najar, it says i wanna dance with you  
Uff teri ada, i like the way you move  
Uff tera badan, i like to see you groove  
Uff teri najar, it says i wanna dance with you**_

 _ **Dekhake bhi nahi ho yakin  
Itani kyun hai bata tu haseen  
Tere husn se jindagi haseen  
Tere husn ke aage koyi haseen na kuchh bhi nahi  
Aankhon mein mere saare sapane sajaake naach  
Mujhako tu dil mein rakh le, dil ko dhadkaake naach  
Pyaar agar hai mujhase pyaar jagaake naach  
Jaan-o-dil hai jo tere mujhape lutaake naach  
Uff tera badan, i like to see you groove  
Uff teri najar, it says i wanna dance with you  
Uff teri ada, i like the way you move  
Uff tera badan, i like to see you groove  
Uff teri najar, it says i wanna dance with you.**_

.

.

They all were enjoying a lot … again the song changed..

This time girls and boys were dancing separately(like in the song anjaana anjaani..)

.

.

 _ **All the anjaana's say yea yea yea  
All the anjaani's say yea yea yea  
All the anjaana's say yea yea yea  
All the anjaani's say yea yea yea  
I met a boy and his name is anjaana  
Anjaani raahon mein ek humsafar mili  
I met a girl and her name is anjaani  
Anjaana khwab tha, ban gaya zindagi  
Yun hi hoti hai na  
Sab ki kahaani  
Shuru hogi kahan  
Kisi ne na jaani  
Itfaaqon mein, laakhon mein, milte hai ajnabi  
Anjaana aa aa  
Anjaani ee ee  
Mil gaye eh eh  
Toh bani ee ee  
Kahaani ee ee  
Anjaana aa aa  
Anjaani ee ee  
Mil gaye eh eh  
Toh bani ee ee  
Kahaani ee ee  
All the anjaana's say yea yea yea  
All the anjaani's say yea yea yea  
All the anjaana's say yea yea yea  
All the anjaani's say yea yea yea**_

 _ **Jee le yun  
Jee le ek pal hi jaise jeena ho  
Kal ko phir  
Koi na jaane, na jaane kya ho  
Gham kahan  
Hum yahan hai  
Hai khushi aur tu  
Hum agar  
Hum jo mil jaayein toh baatein hongi  
Phir kahaan  
Na jaane kab aisi raatein hongi  
Ab jo hum, sang hain  
Hai koi jadoo  
Ab toh fikar naa ho  
Gham ka zikar naa ho  
Chal yunhi chalte hain  
Khatm safar na ho  
Lagne lagaa hai kismat ne hi sunli ho khwaishein unkahi  
Anjaana aa aa  
Anjaani ee ee  
Mil gaye eh eh  
Toh bani ee ee  
Kahaani ee ee  
Anjaana aa aa  
Anjaani ee ee  
Mil gaye eh eh  
Toh bani ee ee  
Kahaani ee ee  
I met a boy and his name is anjaana  
Anjaani raahon mein ek humsafar mili  
I met a girl and her name is anjaani  
Anjaana khwab tha, ban gaya zindagi  
Yun hi hoti hai na  
Sab ki kahaani  
Shuru hogi kahan  
Kisi ne na jaani  
Itfaaqon mein, laakhon mein, milte hain ajnabi  
Anjaana aa aa  
Anjaani ee ee  
Hum jaane shehron mein  
Shaamo duphero mein  
Doondho miley zindagi  
Anjaana aa aa  
Anjaani ee ee  
Mil gaye eh eh  
Toh bani ee ee  
Kahaani ee ee  
All the anjaana's say yea yea yea  
All the anjaani's say yea yea yea  
All the anjaana's, all the anjaani's  
Come on everybody say yea yea yea  
All the anjaana's say yea yea yea  
All the anjaani's say yea yea yea  
All the anjaana's, all the anjaani's  
Come on everybody say yea yea yea  
.**_

 _ **.**_

Again the music changed..Now all the boys (only boys) were dancing together….

.

.

 _ **Aisi kya, chali hawa, ki le gayi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meri saanson ko mujhse door, Tere paas.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aur mujhe huaa ehsaas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu Tu Tu, Tu Meri ri ri**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main tera ra, hone laga**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main main main, main tera ra ra**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu Meri ri, hone lagi..**_ _ ****_

 _ **Kaise yeh huaa magar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Na hai mujhe, na tujhko koi khabar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Par ye dil ab se hai kehne laga**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu Tu Tu, Tu Meri ri ri**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main tera ra, hone laga**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main main main, main tera ra ra**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu Meri ri, hone lagi..**_ _ ****_

 _ **Na jaanu main, na jaane tu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Huaa ye jaadu kaise**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jo mera tha woh kho gaya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jo tera mill gaya ho jaise**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Iss dil ne, jab jaana ki bas tu..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu Tu Tu, Tu Meri ri ri**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main tera ra, hone laga**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main main main, main tera ra ra**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu Meri ri, hone lagi..**_ _ ****_

 _ **Yun kabhi, yun kabhi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dil kahe jaise haan yehi bas yehi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Samaa hai jisme zindagi zindagi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hai jeeni aise ek pal, ek pal ho baaqi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jaise ajnabi jahaan aake lag jaaye gale**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jaise tu chale aur duniya tere sang chale**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jaise raat chupke se tere kaanon mein kahe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ki ab toh jaane kyun, jaane kyun, jaane kyun..**_ _ ****_

 _ **Tu Tu Tu, Tu Meri ri ri**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main tera ra, hone laga**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main main main, main tera ra ra**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu Meri ri, hone lagi.. (x2)**_ _ ****_

 _ **Aisi kya, chali hawa, ki le gayi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meri saanson ko mujhse door, Tere paas.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aur mujhe huaa ehsaas**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu Tu Tu Tu Tu Tu ...**_ _ ****_

 _ **Tu Tu Tu, Tu Meri ri ri**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main tera ra, hone laga**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main main main, main tera ra ra**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu Meri ri, hone lagi.. (x2)**_ _ **  
**_.

.

Now the music changed and ab boys ne dance kiya h to girls bhi karengi hi na…hehe..

.

.

 _ **Sone sone patole lakhaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sone sone patole yeah...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ae takdiyaan rehndiyaan aankhaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ae takdiyaan rehndiyaan..**_ _ ****_

 _ **Yeah...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ho...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Wassup!**_ _ ****_

 _ **You soniyo, she put up a show**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Unless I'm impress, Baby I gotta go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I won't mind tell you that I take you floor**_ _ **  
**_ _ **But tonight no bites**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Cause the wife will know**_ _ ****_

 _ **Sone sone patole lakkhan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sone sone patole lakkhan yeah...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ae takdiyaan rehndiyaan ankhaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ae takdiyaan rehndiyaan ankhaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main ki dassaan apni ve**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ae chan karda hai tareefa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ho mere husn de kone... kone kone di**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ho kone kone di..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ho Baby doll main sone di**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ho Baby doll main sone di**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ho Baby doll main sone di**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ho Baby doll main sone di**_ _ ****_

 _ **Yeh duniya, yeh duniya pittal di**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeh duniya pittal di**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeh duniya pittal di..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ho babydoll main sone di.. - x4**_ _ ****_

 _ **Gore gore pairaan vich**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nachdi nu pain hove**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Laawa Zandu balm soniye.. yeah!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nach nach thak jaangi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baanh vich meri aaj**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Karle aaram soniye soniye.. (x2)**_ _ ****_

 _ **Chamka chamka meriyaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main cham cham karke chamka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Laava Zandu Balm ji nachde**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nachde paijan thamkaan (x2)**_ _ ****_

 _ **Mere hi charche**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meri aahein gallaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jag sara karda ni baar baar ve**_ _ ****_

 _ **Yeh duniya, yeh duniya pittal di**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeh duniya pittal di**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeh duniya pittal di**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ho baby doll main sone di.. - x4**_ _ ****_

 _ **I'm out to love tonight**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'm out to love.. (x2)**_ _ ****_

 _ **Hirni wargi chaal meri te**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Naagin wargiyan guttan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mainu vekh ke lang diyan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ae saawan diya ruttan (x2)**_ _ ****_

 _ **Khul jaavan sadke**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chum lende vadh ke**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main taan sharmavaan haay baar baar ve**_ _ ****_

 _ **Yeh duniya..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeh duniya pittal di**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeh duniya pittal di**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Eh duniya pittal di..**_ _ ****_

 _ **Ho baby doll main sone di... (x4)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(I'm out to love tonight, I'm out to love!) x2**_ _ **  
**_ _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

With this they came out of the disc and then went to a restaurant to take their dinner .. with a light chit chat they finished their dinner and then the boys dropped the girls first to their home and then they moved to their respective…

..

..

a/n: So, this was a fun day for them but it was the end of only one day…. Next day will be full of new masti… for the new masti.. u have to wait for the next chappy…

was this chapter boring?please lemme know..

hope my friends like it..do lemme know…. Also the other readers please do leave a review…. Sorry for mistakes guys…

love u all…

take care..

aisha..


	3. Chapter 3

Hey,I m back with the next chappy…

Thank u sweethearts for so sweet reviews…love u loads..

And kavinfan-I would love to be your friend ….thanks for liking the story… no need of being jealous dear!

Thanks all the silent readers..

Now,the next chappy..

Chapter 3: "A TRIP TO DIFFERENT PLACES"

.

.

In the girls house….

Everyone went to their respective rooms for sleeping but suddenly one of the girls remembered something and woke up with jerk..

Her pov- omg! How can I forget this special day! Shoot yaar! Jaldi uth aisha…and kuch soch…. Kuch to karna hi padega yaar! She woke up and also made 2 of her friends wake up..

Girl 1- kya hua aisha! Abhi to sone gaye hi the…and itni si der me utha diya!

Aisha- yaar uthane ka reason h _**SANJU**_!

Girl 2- kya hua aisha? Is everything ok?

Aisha- don't worry _**MEGHU**_! There is nothing serious… its just today is something special..anyone of u remember?

Sanju- nai yaar aisha! Tu hi bata de na!

Aisha- guys try to remember.. its 20th October yaar..

Meghu- 20th October(trying to remember!)aisha yaar hum bohot neendo me h..tu hi bataade!

Aisha- acha fine….on 20th October 2014 vivek proposed tasha!yaad aaya?

Sanju-ohh ya ya…shoot yaar! How can we forget this day! Its been one year since they r gf-bf!

Meghu- ya! So we should do something for them! But now its 11:45pm…what can we do now?

Aisha- we can do a lot!

Sanju-like what?

Aisha- ok listen..so the plan is "…"(guys wait a bit na!kuch der me pata chalega..and v don't worry kuch bura nai h..bohot bura h*evil laugh*)

Meghu-nice one aisha….hope this plan gets executed properly!

Sanju-are it will work for sure!

Aisha-chalo go and sleep now!kal subah we will make sure that everything goes awesome!

They all went to sleep…

.

.

.

At around 1:45 am ….

A girl was sleeping in her room with a strange and feary expression on her face…may be she was seeing some kind of night mare!

And suddenly she woke up breathing heavily…she was quite afraid….

Her pov- ohh shoot! Itna dangerous dream…mujhe usse baat karni h…but abhi its too late…kya karu? Call karu ya nai? Nai yaar! Nai karna chaahiye…bematlab neend kharaab ho jaayegi and agar maine call kiya to he will ask me that is everything ok! And I know me usse nai chupa paaungi and sab bol dungi and wo pareshaan hoga! Leave it…waise bhi its not gonna be true but still…ohh god…lemme sleep…

She was quite afraid but somehow sleeps…(confused na?continue reading yaar!u'll get to know)

.

.

.

Morning 6:30

Aisha,sanjana and meghana woke up early coz they have to execute their plan !

Meghu- aisha sun na!

Aisha- ha bol na!

Meghu- humne ye to decide kar liya that hum unhe milwaayenge but kaise…?

Sanju- good question meghu!

Aisha- shaant ladies!see I have a spare sim…with that I will msg both tashu and vickey to come to that place!what say?

Sanju- u r such a devil aisha!(I know yaar sanju!bachpan se u know!:p:p)

Meghu- hehe good one sanju…

Aisha- hahahaha…ok so lemme msg them!

Meghu- ya ok ..hum baaki arrangements karte h! ok sanju?

Sanju- ha ha meghu..chal lets go!

They both went!

Aisha- chal aisha beta! Lag ja kaam pe!

She started texting..first msg was to tashu..

" _ **hi sweetheart, good morning…well I wanted to invite u for a coffee and breakfast date … coffee date at café coffee day..and breakfast at hotel rose valley!please don't deny…and please be at café coffee day**_ (this coffee shop..coz its my favorite one!) _ **by 11:00 am…I will be waiting for u there!**_

 _ **Love u tashu..**_

 _ **Yours vivek.."**_

Aisha(self talk)- ise to msg kar diya ..now vickey's turn! It is somuch fun!

She texted the same to vivek but obviously with names changed:p:p

Aisha- chalo dono ko text to kar diya…hope meghu and sanju r doing their work with a good pace…

After some time…sanju and meghu entered ..

Sanju- aisha,we r done with our work!

Aisha- ohh great!m also done with my work!

Meghu- great! Abhi me ek kaam karti hu! Tashu ko utha deti hu!

Aisha- ha ok done! Me and sanju breakfast ready karte h..chal sanju…

Sanju- ha chal!

They both went!

At tashu and meghu's side..

Meghu-tashu, good morning dude..uth ja abhi!

Tashu- nai na cloudy!(meghu is v's cloudy!)… abhi I wanna sleep! Please sone de…

Meghu- tashu uth na .. please..ohh ye kya h? ohoo vickey ka msg!kya likha h lemme read!

Tasha wakes up with a jerk!(ahem ahem …kya baat h madam!)

Tashu- meghu! u wont check my msg…give it to me!right now….

Meghu- are u were sleepy na…lemme read yaar….i m helping u only in a way!

Tashu- are I don't need any help cloudy! Me pa..padhti hu na…

Meghu- hahahahaha…ha ha le…tere vickey ka msg h tuhi padh…

Meghu gives her the cell…. Tasha reads it and a wide smile appears on her face! But suddenly she realizes that she has to spend these days with her sisters also…so she was about to msg something when meghu asked..

Meghu- kya msg h tashu?

Tashu- kuch nai yaar…he wants me to join him for coffee..but I cant go na… so m rejecting..

Meghu- are paagal h kya? Aisa kyu karegi tu? Say yes…

Tashu- but mujhe tum sab k saath time spend karna h...

Meghu- are yaar vivek ne itne pyaar se bulaaya h .. u should go! And humlog kal phir masti karenge na saath me! Say yes now…

Tasha agrees and goes to get fresh….

While at the kitchen..

Sanju and aisha were preparing the food…

Sanju- aisha pass me salt please..

Aisha- ya sure…

She handed her the container which contained sugar..

Sanju- aisha, dhyaan kaha h tera haan?u ok na?

Aisha(coming back to senses)- ha ha me to theek hu kyu but?

Sanju- coz u passed me container of sugar instead of giving me the container of salt!

Aisha-ooppsss! Sholly sanju…. By mistake yaar*puppy eyes*

Sanju- aisha, yaar tu pakka theek h na?

Aisha(stammering)- ha.. ha ..i m fine…

Meghu- whats going on guys? Done with the breakfast?

Aisha- ya ya almost….tu bata tashu uthi? And msg ka kya raha..?

Meghu- ha sab ho gaya h yaar!

Sanju- ohh that's great then… we both are also almost done with our work..

Meghu- great!

.

.

While at the boys's house..

Dushu-good morning guys..

Kv- good morning bhais….:p:p

Vivek- good morning dudes!:p:p

Kv- aaj ka kya plan h?

Dushu- aaj tere paas idea nai h kya?

Vivek- hehe..good one..btw guys….i got tashu's msg and she wants me to meet me at coffee shop…I m thinking to say a no..(kya baat h v….kitni similar thinkings h!:p:p)

Dushu- kya baat h haan! Tu mana karega? How bad of u..kitna lucky h tu k tujhe tasha jaise gf mili h (ahem ahem v!)hamaari dekh…haina kv…(hawwww, sanju bhabhi ab to its proved k aap dushu bhai ko bohot pareshaan karte ho!)

Kv- naii… ash paagal h but also very good and nice girl..rather tomboy!(don't take it seriously guys…I m really bad!)

Dushu(with pouts)- huhhh..aisha ka chamcha!:p:p gf mili to bhai ko bhool gaya!(awww, koi to dushu bhai ka side lelo!haha…sholly dushu bhai!)

Vivek- guys stop…fine m going to meet her…

(well the boys also know about the plan!kisne bataaya?ahem ahem…me obvio…the devilish person…:p:p)

.

.

11:00 am ..

At Café coffee day..

Tashu(self talk)-aaj achaanak vivek ko coffee date ki kya pad gayi! Ufff! Paagal h pura!(tashu yaar teri hi sangati ka asar h!;);)

She was talking to herself when vivek came and said..

Vivek- hi sweetheart..

Tashu glanced at him and smiled widely…(so cute…)

Tashu- hi bf ji…have a seat na!

Vivek- time pe ha!not bad!

Tashu- haha…waise aaj achaanak coffee date?

Vivek(looked at her totally confused!)- kya? Me ye tumse poochne waala tha! U messaged me to come here….

Tashu- vivek..subah subah time pass mat karo yaar!dekho I have the msg also..

She showed him the msg…

Vivek- mere paas bhi msg h tumhaara…

He also showed him…they both were ttally confused…

Just then a waiter came and gave them their coffees…..they were quite surprised as they didn't ordered the coffee… waiter gave them a note too…the note was saying..it was written by dushu on behalf of the rest!

" _ **dear tasha and vivek,**_

 _ **Many many happy first anniversary as gf-bf…may your journey as lovers goes a long way…don't be so much shocked by all this..this was the plan made by the 5 of us…especially the girls in order to make your day special…enjoy your day to the fullest…iske baad u have your lunch planned in HOTEL RAJ PALACE… and dinner at SHARMA DHAABA(actually guys, in jaipur this is the only dhaaba rather restro,I love to visit… they serve such a delicious food…I love this place…agar tumme se koi bhi jaipur aaya na to I will surely take you to this place…u will love it)…then there is an ice cream treat from us to u at JAL MAHAL(again, my favorite ice cream parlor…) and ha guys, don't forget to bring ice cream for us…;);)**_

 _ **Your idiot friends…**_

 _ **Aisha,dushyant,kavin,meghana,sanjana..**_

 _ **Love u loads..enjoy**_ __ _ **"**_

After reading this .. they were so much delighted…their happiness had no boundations…(haaye…love u v..and love u vickey jeeju;);)

Vivek- they are so sweet yaar… we both r blessed to have friends like them na!?

Tashu- ha yaar…seriously….me to bhool gayi thi about this day but they all remembered … I m sure its ash who must have reminded all of them..paagal ash!(zyaada ho gaya na!)

Vivek- to lets not waste their hardwork and enjoy this day na…happy one year anniversary sweetheart…love u so much…

Tashu- love u too vivek and same to you… vivek mera gift?

Vivek- gift chaahiye?ummmm….sooo…..he kissed her on her cheeks and said-kaisa laga gift?

Tashu in return just gave a cute and charming smile!

Vivek- oye! Mera return gift?

Tashu- mere paas only chaata available h! chaahiye?

Vivek- not fair yaar!

Tasha saw his cute complaining face and in return gave him a soft kiss on his cheeks…(don't blush v,after reading this…)and vivek smiled widely..later they started enjoying their coffee….

.

.

Whereas at the girls's house..

Kv- hope waha pe sab theek ho!

Meghu- don't worry yaar .. sab theek hoga…

Sanju- waise aaj ka kya plan h?

Dushu- sanju…mere saath shopping chalogi?

Sanju(so much happy like a 4 year old kid when someone gave him a chocolate;);)- sachi dushu?

Dushu(with his evergreen charming smile)- muchi!

Sanju hugged him…(control sanju bhabhi control…)

Meghu- ahem ahem…remember choti bachi h ghar me!

Sanju- remember tashu's dialogue over this meghu..

Meghu*pouts*- so mean sanju!

Kv- awww my cutie! No worries jaanemann…. U r a cute kid re…..

Meghu- sachi me na kv…ye le sanju! (showing tongue to sanju) ab bol…see kv is in my favour..

Dushu- ufff….stop it guys..

Meghu- hehe..ok chalo lets have the breakfast..then u both go for shopping..

Sanju- yayyy yayy!

Kv- hahaha..paagal sanju!

They all had their breakfast with a light chit chat….but aisha was quite all the way till the breakfast was over(hawww, me to scene se hi nikal gayi yaar!;);)

After some time dushu and sanju also left for the mall..

Kv- ye log bhi gaye..abhi hum kya kare aisha?

Aisha was lost somewhere… meghu jerked her and said..

Meghu- kya hua aisha..? aaj itni chup kaise?

Aisha- nai nai aisa kuch nai h….ha tum log kya keh rahe the?

Meghu- aaj hum kya karne waale h?kahi ghoomne chale?

Aisha- naiiiii! Not at all… ghar me hi rehna h mujhe..

Kv- kya hua aisha, tumhe to baahar ghoomna bohot pasand h na!

Aisha- ha but aaj mood nai h!

Meghu- kya hua h aisha? Tell me! No arguments..

Aisha- yaar wo actually I saw a nightmare yesterday.. so I m afraid…

Kv- awww …. What was your nightmare babu?

Aisha- don't ask me that I don't wanna tell…actually I cant tell…..i don't have that much guts to speak it up…please don't ask…

Meghu- are aisha… aisa kuch nai hota h yaar..

Aisha- I know but dil nai maanta na! please hum kahi naii jaayenge! Please!(clying baby face)

Kv- ok ok babu…we wont go anywhere… stop crying..

He side hugged her…ohh! Its so soothing!

Aisha- paaka nai jaayenge na!

Meghu- ha re aisha! Apne Cadbury and sweetie pe bharosa h na?

Aisha- ha h na….apne aapse zyaada!

Meghu- bus phir kya tension h….

They had a laugh!

.

.

Meanwhile at vivasha's side…

They both came out of the coffee shop..

Vivek- so princess, aapka ye prince aaj aapke liye kya kar sakta h?

Tashu- hahaaha….ok so….mere prince ko mujhe long drive pe leke chalna hoga!

Vivek- as u say princess..

Tashu- to chale prince!

Vivek- after u!

They both adjusted themselves in vivek's car! Both started their journey to _(are simple h dono waha ja rahe h jaha raasta leke jaaraha h :p:p)

Silence was there in the car….so vivek thought to initiate the talks..

Vivek- princess, hume as gf-bf 1 saal hogaya… kaisa lag raha h?

Tashu- tum mujhse pooch to aise rahe ho jaise media waale filmstars se poochte after getting awards and all!(good one tashu:p:p)

Vivek- kabhi tum mujhe seedhe seedhe answer nai kar sakti na? hamesha ladna zaroori hota h?

Tashu- obvio vickey.. after all hamaari first meeting bhi argument se hi shuru hui thi!*wink*(bhool gaye kya? Refer 1 chapter yaar!) but ya I m very happy today!

Vivek- me too ….

Tashu- please switch on the radio na!

He switched on the fm! And it was tashu's favorite song that was being played….(mera mann (female version))

 _ **tujhse hi to mili hai rahat**_

 _ **tu hi to meri hai chahat**_

 _ **tujhse hi to judi zindagi**_

 _ **teri yaade hai kuch adhuri**_

 _ **sans aadhi hai kuch hai puri**_

 _ **aankho me hai kaisi ye nami**_

 _ **mera man kahne laga**_

 _ **paas aake naa tu dur jaa**_

 _ **chhune de hoth tere**_

 _ **jara sanso me apni basa**_

 _ **tujhe apna bana lu**_

 _ **tujhe tujhse chura lu**_

 _ **tujhe khud me chhupa lu mahiya**_

 _ **ek mujhpe karam ho**_

 _ **tuhi mera sanam ho**_

 _ **teri mujhpe najar ho mahiya**_

 _ **mar mai jaungi rah naa pau**_

 _ **gam judai ka sah naa pau**_

 _ **hai tujhe pyar ka wasta**_

 _ **teri yaade hai kuch adhuri**_

 _ **sans aadhi hai kuch hai puri**_

 _ **raat ke chand talle**_

 _ **aagosh me meri tu aa**_

 _ **baho me le lo mujhe**_

 _ **jara sapno me apne basa**_

 _ **mera man mera man**_

 _ **kahne laga kahne laga**_

 _ **paas aake paas aake**_

 _ **na tu dur jaa dur jaa**_

 _ **chhune de chhune de**_

 _ **hoth tere hoth tere**_

 _ **jara sanso me apni sanso me apni**_

 _ **basa basa**_

 _ **mera man kahne laga**_

 _ **paas aake na tu dur jaa**_

 _ **chhune de hoth tere**_

 _ **jara sanso me apni basa**_

.

.

Whereas at sanju-dushu side..

In the car…

Sanju- dushu,hum konse mall jaarahe h?

Dushu-us mall me jahape I found u a dangerous girl..

Sanju- what do u mean dushu?i m dangerous na?huuhh(uff!ye ladkiya.)

Dushu- are meri jaan I meant us din your attitude was just wow!u did really well.

Sanju-acha ok fine..maaf kiya tumhe..

Dushu-aapki meherbaani madam:p:p

Sanju- haha..

FLASHBACK—

One fine day sanju went to the mall in an awesome one piece there some tapori type people saw her crossing them and started singing- "batameez dil,batameez dil,maane na maane na.."

Sanju came back to them and said-me bhi sunau and she also sung the same…and then she said- abhi kuch dikhau?

Goons- haaye kya item h!ha ha dikhaiye na!

Sanju started beating them badly..just then dushyant saw her..

Dushu pov- ohh teri! Baapre kitni dangerous h ye..ise rokna padega..

He went there and held her by waist and took her at some distance..

Dushu-what was that dude..r u crazy?

Sanju- oh hello mr..they were teasing me and u r asking m I crazy? All boys r the ..

Dushu-ohh madam its not so..got it!

Sanju- I know very well..tum bhi ye hi soch rahe hoge ki meri galti h coz maine short dress pehni h and all..

Dushu- excuse me! Its not your fault it's the fault of people's wrong thinking….tumhaari life h tumhaare way of living h who r the other people to decide what u have to wear!but lemme tell u is tarah se mall me logo ko peetne se bhi kuch nai hoga!

And he went from there..

Sanju(self talk)-hmm…he is too good..like wow..

FLASHBACK OVER—

sanju- uff! Your lecture…that was just wow..

dushu- thank u madam..

with a light chit chat they reached their destination..

.

.

At meghu-kv-aisha's side..

Kv and aisha were sitting in the drawing room..meanwhile meghu came with a guitar and started singing..

 _ **Kisi Roz Tumse Mulaakat Hogi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meri Jaan Us Din Mere Saath Hogi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Magar Kab Na Jaane Ye Barsaat Hogi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mera Dil Hai Pyaasa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mera Dil Akela**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Zara Tasveer Se Tu Nikalke Saamne Aa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meri Mehbooba**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meri Taqdeer Hai Tu Machalke Saamne Aa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meri Mehbooba x 6**_ _ ****_

 _ **Raja Ko Rani Se Pyaar Ho Gaya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pehli Nazar Mein Pehla Pyaar Ho Gaya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dil Jigar Dono Ghaayal Hue**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Teere Nazar Dil Ke Paar Ho Gaya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Raja Ko Rani Se Pyaar Ho Gaya**_ _ ****_

 _ **Ai kya boltee tu, ai kya mai bolu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sun, suna, aatee kya khandala**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kya karu aake mai khandala**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ghumenge phirenge nachenge gayenge, aish karenge aur kya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ai Kya Bolti tu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Arre Aye Main Boluu..**_ _ ****_

 _ **Yai re yai re jor lagake naache re**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Yai re yai re milke dhoom machaaye re**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Chal mere sang sang lele duniya ke rang**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Hoja rangeela re rang rang rangeela re**_ __ _ ****_

 _ **Hamari chahato kaa mit naa sakega fasana x2**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Wada raha sanam, honge juda naa ham**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chahe naa chahe jamana**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hamari chahato kaa mit naa sakega fasana x2**_ _ ****_

 _ **Churaake dil mera goriya chali**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Udake nindiya chali main chali**_ _ ****_

 _ **Na jaane mere dil ko kya ho gaya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Abhi to yahin tha abhi kho gayaa**_ __ _ **  
**_ _ **Ho gaya hai tujhko to pyaar sajana**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Laakh kar le tuu inkaar sajana**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Diladaar sajana, hai yeh pyaar sajana**_ _ ****_

 _ **1.. 2.. 3.. 4**_ _ ****_

 _ **Chal Chaiyyan Chaiyyan Chaiyaan Chaiyaan**_

Kv(started whistling)- woho cutie..what a mashup yaar..love u dude..

Aisha-sachi yaar meghu u rock..love u….

Meghu- haan! Thank u guys..love u too..

.

.

.

Meanwhile at vivasha's side…they came to hotel raaj palace for lunch..

Vivek-kitna mazaa aaya na abhi!

Vivek-haha sahi h!chalo lets have our lunch..

They were guided to their seat by a waiter and they had their lunch…and then went to hangout on roads and then planned to go to the beach…

While at sanju-dushu's side..

They both were walking hand in hand and were roaming about in the mall…when 2 ladies saw the cute love birds..

Lady1-kitne cute couple h na!

Lady 2-ha sach me..kisiki nazar na lage!

Dushu and sanju heard this and looked at each other and smiled..

At aishvin and meghu's side..

Aisha-abhi kya kare?please keep me occupied all the time..

Meghu-aisha..dont worry re!

Kv-meghu,gimme the guitar please…

Meghu-yeah sure..kya karna h?

Kv-it's matargashti time!

 _ **Na na na na...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Matargashti khuli sadak mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tagdi tadak bhadak mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oley gire sulagte se sulagte se sadak mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chhatri na thi bagal mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aaya hi naa akal mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ke bhaage hum ya bheege hum akad mein**_ _ ****_

 _ **Toh socha phir**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Geela hua hai wo sukhana ho ho.. brroom!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chaahe zanana ya mardana ho ho..**_ _ ****_

 _ **Attention!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Phenka nayaa paasa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Phir de gayi jhansa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aivein mujhe phansa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Teri aisi ki ho taisi zindagi**_ _ ****_

 _ **Phenka nayaa paasa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Phir de gayi jhansa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aivein mujhe phaasa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chirkut zindagi, you know..**_

Aisha and meghu too joined him for the signature step..

 _ **Na na na..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tang tang tang taun..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tang tang tang taun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ma ma.. tang tang.. thcu thcu..**_

Again kv started alone.. _**  
**__  
__Tu hi hai wo_ _  
_ _Jis se khela tha main kho-kho khela kho kho_ _  
_ _Tu hai Laila, Shirin, Sohni, Juliet_ _  
_ _Sun lo, mujhko dhoondo na jungle mele mein_ _  
_ _Whatsapp pe hoon ha ha :D..._ __

 _Na tera na mera zamaana ho ho.._ _  
_ _Na ye zanaana, na mardana ho.._ _  
_ _Pakad paana_ __

 _Phenka nayaa paasa_ _  
_ _Phir de gayi jhansa_ _  
_ _Aivein mujhe phansa_ _  
_ _Chirkut zindagi you aauw!_ __

 _Tu hi hai wo_ _  
_ _Jisne khenchi meri dhoti, dhoti khenchi_ _  
_ _Ab tu dhoonde kahaan bande_ _  
_ _Na main Kaaba, Kaashi_ _  
_ _Main twitter pe hoon_ _  
_ _DP meri dekho hoo ooh hoo :D_

Then kv started dancing with meghu(his cutie)and aisha started recording it… _  
_ _ **Sun re sun beliya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dil ne dhokha diya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aankhein mili tumse naazani**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mere hosh-o-hawaas kho gaye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dil ne ro roka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeh aankhein hain dil ki zubaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Khwaab roz roz dekhe naye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ho.. dil ka bhanwar bole sun sathiya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chhup na dupatte mein tu oh chhaliya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Prem pujari ke.. dil ka bayaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hota raha, rota raha priye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Toh phir..**_

 _ **tang tang tang..**_

Now the three of them together..

 _ **Matargashti khuli sadak mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tagdi tadak bhadak mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oley gire sulagte se sulagte se sadak mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chhatri na thi bagal mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aaya hi naa akal mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ke bhaage hum ya bheege hum akad mein**_ _ ****_

 _ **Toh socha phir**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Geela hua hai jo sukhana ho ho.. brroom!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chaahe zanaana ya mardana ho ho..**_ _ ****_

 _ **Attention!**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Phenka naya paasa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Phir de gayi jhansa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aivein mujhe phansa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Teri aisi ki ho taisi zindagi**_ _ ****_

 _ **Phenka naya paasa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Phir de gayi jhansa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aivein mujhe phansa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chirkut zindagi, you know..**_

After the matargashti..

Aisha- uff! Bohot mazaa aaya..thanks cadbury..love u…meghu love u also..you and meghu were awesome kv..

Kv-pleasure is all mine babu…love u too…love u cutie…

Meghu-love u guys..thanks aishu..

AT VIVASHA'S SIDE..

they both were sitting at the beach…normally talking…

tasha-vivek suno na…paani puri khaate h na…

vivek- as u wish princess.

Tasha-haha…chalo then..

They both went and started enjoying their paani puri..

And then they both spent some time on the beach then and went for the well planned dinner by their friends….

They went their and to their surprise the place was very well decorated for them…they settled themselves and then firstly the were given a cake on which "HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY"was written..they cut the cake and fed each other and then they had their dinner with some light chit chat..

Vivek- sweetheart!would u like to dance with me?

Tashu- ya sure…

Vivek(to the waiter)- please switch on the music..

 _ **Kisi ko sapna lagey tu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kisi ko behti hawaa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kisi ko bas baaton mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kare pal mein yahaan wahaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kisi ke sau jhoot sun le**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kisi ka sacch bhi gunaah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kisi ki bas yaadon mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kare hulchul saara jahaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Te amo me te amo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu chhaanv hai, tu dhoop hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Te amo me te amo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tere hazaron roop hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Koi samjha nahin**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jo bhi hai bas khoob hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Falling so crazy in love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Te amo me te amo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu chhaanv hai, tu dhoop hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Te amo me te amo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tere hazaaron roop hai**_ _ ****_

 _ **Falling so crazy, falling so crazy in love.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Falling so crazy, falling so crazy in love.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Falling so crazy, falling so crazy in love.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Ho.. I've been around the world**_ _ **  
**_ _ **There's no one like you, Girl**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I feel it all the time**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Just have to make you mine**_ _ ****_

 _ **I'm lovin everyday, lovin U in every way**_ _ **  
**_ _ **That's why I'd like to say..**_

 _ **Kabhi lagey raaton mein main**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Khwaabon se baatien karoon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Subah unhi khwaabon ko main kaabu karoon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kabhi lagey taaron se bhi, unchi udaane bharoon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kabhi lagey baadalon se jaibein bharoon**_ _ ****_

 _ **Te amo me te amo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Taare ginu tere liye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Te amo me te amo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Saare chunu tere liye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Khwaab saare bunu tere hi tere liye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Falling so crazy in love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Te amo me te amo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Taare ginu tere liye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Te amo me te amo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Saare chunu tere liye**_ _ ****_

 _ **Kabhi lagey mili nahin**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tumse main khwaabon mein bhi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kabhi lagey kahin toh hai ristha koi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kabhi lagey chhu tumhe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yunhi khayalon mein hi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kabhi lagey nahin nahin chori nahin**_ _ ****_

 _ **Te amo me te amo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu paas hai par door hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Te amo me te amo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jaata nahin yeh noor hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Teri chori bhi yeh manzoor manzoor hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Falling so crazy in love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Te amo me te amo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Te amo me te amo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jaata nahin yeh noor hai..**_

They ended up hugging each other..and then went to the ice cream parlor..

AT DUSHU-SANJU'S SIDE-

They both went for dinner after doing a lot of shopping and masti…

They ordered their food ..

Sanju(to waiter)-could u please switch on the music…soft one..

Waiter-sure maam….

 _ **Hum tere bin ab reh nahi sakte**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tere bina kya wajood mera (x2)**_ _ ****_

 _ **Tujhse juda gar ho jaayenge**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Toh khud se hi ho jaayenge judaa**_ _ ****_

 _ **Kyunki tum hi ho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ab tum hi ho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Zindagi ab tum hi ho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chain bhi, mera dard bhi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**_ _ ****_

 _ **Tera mera rishta hai kaisa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ik pal door gawara nahi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tere liye har roz hai jeete**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tujh ko diya mera waqt sabhi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Koi lamha mera na ho tere bina**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Har saans pe naam tera**_ _ ****_

 _ **Kyunki tum hi ho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ab tum hi ho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Zindagi ab tum hi ho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chain bhi, mera dard bhi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho**_ _ ****_

 _ **Tumhi ho... Tumhi ho...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tere liye hi jiya main**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Khud ko jo yun de diya hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Teri wafa ne mujhko sambhala**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Saare ghamon ko dil se nikala**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tere saath mera hai naseeb juda**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tujhe paake adhoora naa raha hmm..**_ _ ****_

 _ **Kyunki tum hi ho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ab tum hi ho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Zindagi ab tum hi ho..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chain bhi, mera dard bhi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Meri aashiqui ab tum hi ho (x2)**_

They finished their dinner and then they started off for the girls's house…

AT AISHVIN-MEGHU'S SIDE..

They ended up with dinner with a some friendly talks…

Aisha- ohh I enjoyed a lot today…abhi to baaki log bhi aate hi honge!

Meghu-ya aaj mazaa bohot aaya….acha aishu abhi ye bata tujhe kya night mare aaya…

Aisha- meghu,me bata deti agar mujhme itni himmat hoti to.. I really cant speak it up….sorry yaar…

Kv-ash,its ok..forget it and if u don't wanna tell then don't tell it at this moment…agar kabhi bhi bolne ka mann kare to kisiko bhi bol dena..

Meghu- ha don't worry now….smile..:D:D

Aisha-haha..:D:D..now happy?

Kv,meghu-very happy..

They had a hearty laugh

Meghu-abhi tum dono baitho me dishes ka kaam finish karti hu…

Aisha-me bhi aati hu..

Meghu-aisha just be here…

Aisha-ok maam…

She went..aishvin went to the hall and started talking..

Aisha-kv,I wanna sleep in your lap…please*puppy eyes*(I m still a kid..who really wants to sleep in somebody's lap everyday..but cant!:( )

Kv-awww,sure babu…

She put her head on his head and he was making her sleep…he was singing song for her(gaaye ja from brothers..my one of the favorite song)

 _ **Suraj tera gardish mein hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dhalte huaa keh gaya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Phir laut ke aaunga main**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nazdeek hi hai subah**_ _ ****_

 _ **Gaaye jaa, gaaye jaa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gham mein hai sargam**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gunguna ye dhun, gaaye jaa..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gaaye ja, gaaye ja**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Raat ke dhaagon se savera bun, gaaye ja..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gaaye ja, gaaye ja**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gham mein hai sargam**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gunguna ye dhun, gaaye ja….**_

Soon she drifted to sleep….he made her sleep properly in her room….

Then he came back to the hall…

Meghu-aisha kaha h kv?

Kv-neend aarahi thi to sula diya use..

Meghu-acha kiya!nai to paagal darti rehti…

Kv-thodi possessive h…

Meghu-hmm!kabhi kabhi darti bhi h….

Kv-hmm…acha abhi senti mat ho!kabhi kabhi ho jaata h….abhi baaki log kabtak aayenge…?i m damn excited to know whether vivek-tasha liked the surprise or not..

Meghu-m also excited..

After some mins…dushu-sanju came back..and they were showing the things they purchased to their friends and also asked about aisha(ohh thanks for the popularity guys;);) don't take it seriously please!)

After some time vivasha entered the house..

Kv-ohhh aagaye tum done…finally!surprise kaisa laga?

Tasha-pehle ash ko bulana zara..

Kv-are she slept…tum batao how was the surprise..?

Vivek-are aise kaise so gayi wo!?

Kv-she was tired so….ufff!suspence me hi maarne ka iraada h kya?

Tasha- we didn't liked the surprise!

All of them became sad..

Suddenly vivek-are guys…we loved the surprise….thanks a lot yaar…and aisha k liye we brought her favorite choco chip icecream and she slept…but never mind…

Rest all-and hamaare liye?

Vivasha-we have brought a family pack for all of us…don't worry…

All-yayyyyyyy….

They had a fun time with ice cream and then they again congratulated the love birds(vivasha)…..then the boys went to their house and the girls went to sleep….

.

.

a/n-pheww….finally over…v, hope u liked it! Also sanju and meghu…. well basically this chappy was for v….love u wifey…sorry for mistakes yaar…..do tell me how was it….and sanju happy?i added the scene u wanted:D:D:D..

love u loads..

aisha…..

(


	4. Chapter 4

Hello guys…thanks to all who reviewed…

Meghu yaar your review was the sweetest…love u loads… and kriya dear me aisi nai hu yaar…me bohot irritative piece hu…but thanks…love u….

Love u v and love u sanju for such lovely reviews..

This chappy for sanju and meghu….well m introducing an oc named kabir opposite to meghu(bhu teri wish puri kar rahi hu re!)

Enjoy the chappy..

NEXT DAY AT GIRLS' HOUSE…

At around 7:30 am three of the girls woke up…(the girls were meghu,sanju and to their shock the third one was tashu not aisha!:p:p)

Meghu-aaj suraj kaha se uga h yaar?

Sanju-ha yaar aaj tashu jaldi uth gayi and aishu nai uthi…

Tashu-hahaha…ya for a change I woke up ash nai uthi…that's a shock for me too…

Meghu-may be kal theek se nai soyi isiliye nini aalahi hogi ushko!

Sanju-ya…chal yaar humlog kaam kar lete h….then aaj kahi interesting jagah ghoomne challenge!

IN AISHA'S ROOM..

Aisha woke up and saw the time and said..

Aisha-ohh shoot!me itna late ho gayi!kaise?and kisine uthaaya hi nai…..but me raat me soyi kab and yaha kaise aayi?

Aisha remembered what happened the last night….how she slept in kv's lap and then how he made her sleep in her room…and a wide smile appeared on his face….

Aisha-chal beta uth abhi….tashu bhi nai uthi hogi..usse bhi utha dungi!(dekh le v teri kya image h!:p:p)

She got ready and went to tashu's room..

She saw that tashu wasn't there…she thought "ye ladki kaha chali gayi?"

She came down and saw that tashu was in the kitchen helping meghu and sanju!aisha was shocked!

Aisha-guys ya to me sapna dekh rahi hu ya phir me apne senses me nai hu!

Meghu-kya bol rahi h paagal?

Aisha-tum sab ko tashu dikh rahi h kya kitchen me?

Sanju-ha kyu?

Aisha-matlab sanju tu bhi apne senses me nai h?

Tashu-oye…chup reh samjhi na…I woke up at 7 today…

Aisha-tashu chal doctor k paas chale..

Meghu-hahahahahahaha…

Tashu-doctor k paas kyu?m fine!

Sanju-haha…wo isliye keh rahi h tashu coz tu jaldi uth jaaye wo aisa expect bhi nai kar sakti that too apne aap…

Tashu-huhh…jaldi uthne k liye taareef mat karna bus taane maarte rehna….huhhh batameez dost…

Aisha-awwww my tashu gusshaa ho gayi….me to mazaak kal laha tha le!acha hua tu jaldi uth gayi..aaj k kaam tu karna….mera mann nai h yaar!

Tashu-ashhh!tu kitni bekaar h yaar…huhhh kattii…

Aisha-sorry na….maaf kar de behena….

Meghu and sanju were smiling seeing all this…

After doing some mehnat aisha made tashu normal…(wo to mera roz ka kaam h na!:p:p)

Tashu-acha ash thanks!

Aisha-wo kya hota h re?

Tashu-shut up ash….

Aisha-acha thanks kyu?

Tashu-wo kal k liye!and we brought your favorite choco chip ice cream laaye but tu so gayi thi to…

Tashu wasn't able to complete her statement as aisha ran away from there and grabbed her icecream…

Aisha-guys u continue with your work…me icecream kha leti hu!

The rest three laughed at aisha's statement..

Meghu,sanju,tashu went back to their work….while they were working meghu's phone rang…she received the call and said..

Meghu-hello!

Person-hello…may I have a pleasure to talk to meghana?

Meghu-ka..kabir?

Person-meghu….u remember my voice till now?

Meghu-ohh hello!what do u mean by that..u r my first best friend and hume alag hue ko sirf 4 saal hue h so do u think me itni jaldi tumhaari aawaaz bhool jaaungi?

Kabir-ok ok my fault madam…how r u and the remaining 3 paagals?

Meghu-hehe…we all r good…you say!and whats new?

Kabir-m also good and new is that m coming back to india…Mumbai itself..

Meghu-omg….like really?tum sachme waapas aarahe ho?thats a wonderful news!kab aarahe ho?and tumne itne saalon me call kyu nai kiya?

Kabir-aaj aaraha hu…11:00am meri flight land hogi…and itne saal call nai kiya coz I lost your contact no…facebook k through I got your no…and I called u up..

Meghu-me tumhe lene aajaaungi sharp at 11:00am..and you r still careless….obvio,after aisha…yaha aao..me tumhe kuch aur logo se milwaaungi!

Kabir-ya ya sure…..chalo milte h airport pe….tata

Meghu-tata…

She cut the call and saw everyone looking at her…

Meghu-kya?

Sanju-matlab log call me itna busy hojaate h k baaki duniya ka dhyaan hi naii rehta!

Meghu-kya matlab?

Tashu-wo chod….ye bata kabir kitne baje aayega?

Meghu-11 :00am uski flight land karegi!

Sanju-so its 9:15am now…get ready and then go…hum me se koi chale kya tere saath..

Meghu-nai nai its alright..i will go!

Aisha-1 min…..

Meghu-kya hua babu?

Aisha-oye..u cant call me babu..

Tashu-ha ha wo copyright to Cadbury h na only!

Sanju-haha…

Aisha-are topic mat change karo….meghu ek cheez clear kar..

Meghu-bol to sahi!

Aisha-I m careless?

Other three-yessssssssss!

Aisha-tum sab bure ho….sabki mili bhagat h mujhe pareshaan karne ki…

Meghu-jo sach h wo sach h!

Tashu-tu careless h ash..and use maan le….

Aisha-nai hu..sanju tu batana..

Sanju-aishu,tu careless h yaar….

Aisha- :'( :'(…ye galat h…acha fine m careless..meghu go and get ready….agar tu late ho gayi to TERA kabir wait karta reh jaayega!

Meghu blushed…..she also donno why but she blushed!

She got ready..grabbed her car keys and made her way to the airport…..

While at the girls' house..sanju,tashu and aisha were chatting when sanju's phone rang..she saw the caller id…and smiled..

Sanju-excuse me guys…

Aisha-aagaya 1 ghante waala call…..dushu bhi na…chain nai h bilkul bhi….abhi to milega hi na..

Tashu-tu ja sanju….(to aisha)-tune hi use apna bhai banaya tha to teri sangati ka asar to padega hi na…tujhe chain nai h use kaise hoga!

Aisha-*pouts*…chal na toofaani karte h…*evil smile*

Tashu-ha ha chal..mazaa aayega!

While on call-

Sanju-hello!

Dushu-hello sweetheart…

Sanju-bolo….aaj phone kaise kiya?

Dushu-kyu me call nai kar sakta?

Sanju-are I mean subah subah…

Dushu-wo kya h na madam..aapki aawaaz sunne ka dil kar raha tha to call kiya..

Sanju-kisse sikha h ye sab?-_-

Dushu-ofcourse kv se….usse acha flirt karna kon jaanta h?

Sanju-hahahaha….bematlab kavin ko badnaam mat kariye dushu jiiii…remember,bhai h wo mera…..

Dushu-but truth is truth…he's a flirt…

They were talking when aisha said to tashu-ye to hadd h…ye dono paagal h kya?

Tashu-lagta to h..dekhte h aur kya baat karte h!

Sanju-tumne kavin ki burai karne k liye call kiya tha?

Dushu-are nai baby….wo me to puch raha tha aaj hum kaha jaayenge ghoomne k liye?

Sanju-how would I know dushu?-_-

Dushu-me suggest karu kya?

Sanju-ya ya sure..go ahead….

Dushu-amusement park chale?

Sanju-nice idea dushu….tum sab yaha aajao then sabko bata denge…

Dushu-yup…we will come there by 11:30am….

Sanju-ok then..bye..

Dushu-ya bye..love u..mmuuaahh..

Sanju*blush blush*-bbye…love u too…mmuuaahh..

She cut the call and then heard some *cough**cough* and also whistles..

Sanju-tu..tum dono yaha kya kar rahe ho..?

Aisha-toofaani!hahahaha…mazaa aaya na tashu..

Tashu-bohot….

Sanju-chuo raho dono….idiots…

Aisha-hawwwww….

They all were arguing….

While at the airport..

Meghu was standing there and was waiting for kabir…

After a while…kabir came..

Kabir-miss meghana…hello!

Meghu-kabir…hiii!

They both hugged each other and separated within a couple of seconds…

Meghu/kabir-so long na!

Both shared a laugh…

Meghu-chalo car me chalte h..

They settled themselves in meghu's car and took off for girls' house..

In the car..

Kabir-shaadi hogayi?

Meghu-kyaa?paagal ho?

Kabir-hehe..

Meghu-tumhaari?

Kabir-agar ho gayi hoti to me yaha akele aata?

Meghu-point to be noted sir!

Kabir-kisne paagal bana diya h tujhe?

Meghu-tujhe pata h na ghar me teen paagal h and out of all aisha"the biggest paagal"..(yayyy…thank u meghu sweetie)

Kabir-haha..sahi h…koi bf?

Meghu-no…not as yet…not interested….do u have any gf?tumhaari to hogi…new York me rehte ho yaar!

Kabir-no dude never…no gf…and agar gf chaahiye to koi firangi nai desi chaahiye yaar….new York me padhai ki that doesn't mean apne hindustaan ko bhool jaaunga…rite or wrong?

Meghu-rite!

With some chit chat they reached girls' house…

Aisha opened the door with..

Aisha-kabirrrr!kaisa h re?

Kabir-bilkul mast…tu bol!

Aisha-waisi hi hu jaisi tu chod k gaya tha!

Kabir-so whats going on these days..

Sanju and tashu came there with-mastiiiiii!

All laughed..

Sanju and tashu hugged kabir and welcomed him in their house….

they started their time pass..aisha was teasing him badly..(sorry meghu bohot pareshaan karungi me!)

aisha-are yaar kya sab kabir ko pareshaan karne lag gaye..use fresh hone do…phir wo teeno bhi aajaayenge to ghoomne bhi jaayenge na…that too AMUSEMENT PARK(emphasised on amusement park in order to tease sanju;);)

tashu-hum nai pareshaan kar rahe h ise tu hi kar rahi h ash..

meghu-kabir ye yaha pe roz ka h..u go and get fresh…

kabir-ha me aata hu in some time!

He went and in a min or 2 kv,dushu,vivek came…

Kv-hi girls….

Meghu-hi :D:D

Tashu-hi kv..

Dushu-hi everyone..

Aisha-hi dushu…

Vivek-koi is bache ko bhi hi bol do!

All the girls-hi vickey!

Vivek-ash yaar m gussa…hum tere liye icecream laaye and tu so gayi..

Aisha-yaar pata hi naii chala kab nini aagayi..

Dushu-koi itne pyaar se sulaayega to nini to aayegi hi na..

Everyone laughs and aisha pouts!

Kv-pareshaan kyu kar rahe ho use..

Dushu-tu beech me mat bol…(hawww,dushu bhai..vely bad)

Meghu-uffff…aate hi chaalu ho jaate ho….andar to chalo…

They went inside..

Meghu-aaj ka kya plan..

Aisha,tashu-AMUSEMENT PARK!haina dushu and sanju!hhahahahha

They both blushed…(shoooooooooo cuteeeeeeeee)

Rest all were confused but said-ha nice idea aaj amusement park chalenge!

They all started masti,mazaak..just when kabir came..

Kabir-m back guys….

Aisha-aaja kabs(kabir's name by me!:p:p)

Aisha(to kabir)-this is kavin,my boyfriend…..and meghu's bestie and sanju's bhai as considered by her…(to kavin)-he is one of my close friends kabir…padhai k liye new York gaya tha….

Kabir-waah aisha….hi kavin..nice to meet u..

Kavin-hello….nice to meet u too….

Aisha-he is dushyant…my bro as considered by me..and sanju's boyfriend…

Kabir-hello…nice to meet u…

Dushu-hey….same here dude..

Aisha-now,he is vivek…my vickey jeeju…and tashu's boyfriend!

Kabir-hi…pleased to meet u…

Vivek-aisha tu pitegi….hi dude…how's new York?

Kabir-its awesome…

They did a light chit chat and then made there way to amusement park…..

In one car….dushu was driving and sanju was sitting besides him….back seat was occupied by kv and aisha…

In the other car…..vivek was driving and tashu was sitting on the passenger seat…and meghu and kabir on the back seat…(ohhh no..me and meghu alag ho gaye )

In dushu's car..

Dushu-so aisha jii nini kaisi aayi raat me?

Aisha-achi aayi kyu?

Sanju-ufff!kuch aur baat nai kar sakte?

Kv-correct yaar…change the topic…

Kv in aisha's ears-abhi to darr nai lag raha na?

Aisha nodded her head as no…

Sanju-kya chal raha h peeche?

Dushu-romance..

Aisha-wo tum done ka kaam h hamaara naii!-_-

Sanju-aisa kuch nai h aisha….

Kv-uff!kyu pakaa rahe ho yaar?

Sanju-dushu songs….

Dushu-here u go sweetheart….

He switched on the fm….dushu started singing along…

 _ **Jadd tainu vekhiya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pehli vari main taan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tennu hi takda raiya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jachda nahi si**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tere naal main taan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Phir vi jachda raiya**_ _ ****_

 _ **Khinchda raiya tainu apni ore**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tainu main kenda raiya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Khinchda raiya tainu apni ore**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tainu main kenda raiya**_ _ ****_

 _ **O Heeriye tainu le jaana**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ai gal tu man 'ch basa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nahi jeena tere bina**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Saanu de na sazaa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **O Heeriye tainu le jaana**_

Now dushu stopped and kv started….

 _ **Jaane na tu, ai kyu?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Teri teri yaadon mein tanha hua**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tere liye saansein, chale meri zinda hua**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu jo kahe toh paaniyon pe chal dun main**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Karaan tera sadka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tera hi sajda karaa**_ _ ****_

 _ **O Hiriye tainu le jaana**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ai gal tu man 'ch basa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nahi jeena tere bina**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Saanu de na sazaa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **O Heeriye tainu le jaana**_

Both kavin and dushu started.. _ **  
**_  
 _ **Heeriye, khudi se toota hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aaina jhoota hai, yaaraan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Bande ki bandagi udi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dekho ye zindagi mudi (x2)**_ _ ****_

 _ **Rab ka ye tukda**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sona jeha mukhda**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ik wari hor dikha**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gham ki parat pe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jhooti sharat pe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Phir se jeena sikha**_ _ ****_

 _ **O Heeriye tainu le jaana**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ai gal tu man 'ch wasaa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nahi jeena main tere bina hun taan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kyun dendi tu ai sazaa**_ _ ****_

 _ **O Heeriye tainu le jaana**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ai gal tu man 'ch wasaa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Nahi jeena tere bina..**_

Sanju and aisha clapped…

In vivek's car..

Vivek-so,waapas Mumbai aake kaisa lag raha h kabir..

Kabir-m very happy….m back at my home town..wahaa pe sab log bohot ajeeb h….yahaa aake apnapan mehsoos hota h…

Meghu(in her mind)-new york me rehne k baad bhi he is so good…no ego nothing…..so friendly…..(meghu..lattu na?)

Tashu-ha tabhi to we say home sweet home!

All shared a laugh…

Tashu-songs please….vivek started…

 _ **(Hum jo chalane lage, chalane lage hain yeh raaste**_

 _ **Aa ha ha ha manjil se behtar lagane lage hai yeh raaste) - 2**_

 _ **Aao kho jaaye hum, ho jaaye hum yuun laapata**_

 _ **Aao milo chalein, jaana kahaan na ho pata**_

 _ **Hum jo chalane lage, chalane lage hain yeh raaste**_

 _ **Aa ha ha ha manjil se behtar lagane lage hai yeh raaste**_

Kabir started…

 _ **(Baithe baithe aise kaise koi rasta naya sa milein**_

 _ **Tu bhi chalein main bhi chaloon, honge kam yeh tabhi faasalein) - 2**_

 _ **Aao tera mera na ho kisise waasta**_

 _ **Aao milo chalein, jaana kahaan na ho pata**_

 _ **Hum jo chalane lage, chalane lage hain yeh raaste**_

 _ **Aa ha ha ha manjil se behtar lagane lage hai yeh raaste**_

Both kabir and vivek started…

 _ **(Aankhein kholein nindein bolein jaane kaisi jagi bekhudi**_

 _ **Yahaan wahaan dekho kahaan leke jaane lagi bekhudi) - 2**_

 _ **Aao mil jaayega hoga jahaan pe raasta**_

 _ **Aao milo chalein, jaana kahaan na ho pata**_

 _ **Hum jo chalane lage, chalane lage hain yeh raaste**_

 _ **Aa ha ha ha manjil se behtar lagane lage hai yeh raaste**_

.

.

Soon they reached the amusement park….

Sanju was with dushu…tashu with vickey…aisha with kv and meghu was spending her precious time with kabir….

They went on many rides…having a lot of fun…singing songs…enjoying a lot with each other…

Then they had theur lunch and after sometime they went on the dance floor…

 _ **Sar jhuka ke kar salaam hai shaam shaandaar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aasmaan se aa giri hai shaam shaandaar**_ _ ****_

 _ **Chak de andhera**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chaand jala de, bulb bana ke..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Fikr na kariyo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Karna bhi kya hai, bijli bacha ke..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sar-e-aam pila khushi ke jaam shaandaar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aasmaan se aa giri yeh shaam shaandaar**_ _ ****_

 _ **Jazbaat ke chillar ko note bana ke**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mehandi raat pe khulke luta**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chingaariyon ko visphot bana ke**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aiyyashi ke tu rocket chhuda**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kaisa darr, tu kar guzar ye kaam shaandaar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aasmaan se aa giri yeh shaam shaandaar**_ _ ****_

 _ **Yeh shaam shaandaar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeh shaam shaandaar**_

Song changed…..next song-besharmi ki heights..

Boys…..

 _ **Imaandari ki bimaari...**_ _ ****_

 _ **Imaandari ki bimari**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chhod de aaja, daud ke aaja**_ _ **  
**_ _ **O kare dil tujhko invite**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ho saari night besharmi ki height**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ho saari night besharmi ki height**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ik tu.. ik main..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aur ho dim dim ye light**_

Both boys and girls… _ **  
**_  
 _ **Ho saari night besharmi ki height..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ho saari night besharmi ki height..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ik tu.. ik main..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aur ho dim dim ye light**_

Boys…

 _ **Aye bigda hoon main yun**_ _ **  
**_ _ **thoda tu bhi bigad jaa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Arey aage badhun main**_ _ **  
**_ _ **thoda tu bhi aage badh jaa**_

Girls….

 _ **Aaj neeyat thodi hone de kharaab si**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dikhne lagi hai inn hawaaon me sharaab si**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sharaab si sharab si, sharab si sharab si**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sharaab si sharab si, sharab si sharab si**_

Boys..

 _ **Saari ki saari, hai jo khumaari**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aa dono peele lamhe nasheele**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Karein humko ye bada excite**_

Girls…  
Ho saari night besharmi ki height  
Ho saari night besharmi ki height

Boys…  
 _ **Ik tu.. ik main..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aur ho dim dim ye light**_ _ ****_

 _ **Dil ye gaayab ho gaya hai apni jagah se**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jo bhi hua hai wo hua hai teri wajah se**_

Girls….

 _ **Leni hai saanse mujhe ab tere sath mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kahin bhi leja haath leke tere haath me**_ _ ****_

 _ **Haath mein, haath mein, haath mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Saath mein, saath mein, saath mein**_

Boys..

 _ **Hai jawaani, kare shaitani**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Iss umar mein, dil ke safar mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kya wrong hai, kya right..**_

Girls….

 _ **Ho saari night besharmi ki height**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ho saari night besharmi ki height**_

Boys…

 _ **Ik tu.. ik main..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aur ho dim dim ye light**_

Both boys and girls…

 _ **Ho saari night besharmi ki height**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ho saari night besharmi ki height**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ik tu.. ik main..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aur ho dim-dim ye light**_

They enjoyed for some more time there..then went to the beach…

Meghu spent most of her time with kabir and kv wasn't liking that..(besties u know!:p:p)

Sanju and dushu were talking to each other…

Sanju-u remember this place?

Dushu-can I ever forget this place?this was the place I proposed u…

Sanju-this place and that day r very important for me!

FLASHBACK-

It was almost the end of the 2nd year of the college…..dushu and sanju were in love with each other..and they both knew that they love each other…..they just had to officially confess it…

One day dushu called sanju on marine drive in the evening…

Sanju went there…dushu was sitting there with his legs in water and slow breeze hitting him…she saw him there lost in his own world…rather in his and sanju's world…

Sanju-hi dushu…

He looked up…saw her and smiled..he got up and said-hi sanju!

Sanju-ya say….kyu bulaaya mujhe yahape..

Dushu-see,direct point pe baat karte h…I know u love me and u know I love u…so I called u here just to confess this….(so cute is my dushu bhai is…..sanju don't blush ok!)

She smiled widely as she knew whats coming up next…the most awaited day of her life…she was so happy…..

He sat on his knees…took her hand in her…looked at her and….

" _ **sanju,all I want is someone to take care for me… all I want is someone who would be there for me…. All I want is someone whom I can trust and love… all I want is someone for whom I wanna spent my whole life peacefully and carefree… all I want is someone like u… all I want is to love you madly and unconditionally… I love u like crazy…will u accept me as your life partner?"**_

Sanju sat on her knees and said " _ **all I want is someone like u who loves me madly and whom I love madly.."**_

All the people who were there and looking at them started clapping and whistling…

They smiled and hugged each other…..and after they separated dushu kissed her on her forehead and promised her to keep her happy forever!

FLASHBACK ENDS-

They both smiled and were talking to each other…

While meghu and kabir were talking and laughing…..kabir was looking at her..

Meghu-kya?

Kabir-socha raha hu sambhaalu ya khul k flirt karu?

Meghu-flirt karna zaroori h?

Kabir-bohot…good for health u know like…

Meghu(cutting him)-yoga..yaad h mujhe..

Kabir-tum pehle bhi itni khoobsurat thi ya waqt ne kiya koi haseen sitam?

Meghu-ish…kya filmy line maari h!

Kabir-haha…kabhi ye filmy lines bhi tumhe pasand thi baby doll….

Meghu-hahaha..kuch bhi..

Kabir-are..sachi!

Meghu-saare ladke paagal hi hote h!

Kabir-honge but ladkiya zyaada paagal hoti h...

They both shared a laugh…

Kavin came there..

Kavin-hey kabir….can I borrow my cutie for a min please..

Kabir-are sure sure…y not!

Kv took meghu with her..

Kv(playfully)-kisike aane se koi kisiko bhool gaya h na!

Meghu-seedhe seedhe boln jealous..

Kv-use possessiveness kehte h cutie..

Meghu-so my best friend is so possessive about me…

Kv-obvio…..

Meghu-but itni possessiveness kyu?

Kv- simple h tu meri best friend h and me aise hi kisi pe trust nai kar sakta when its about u!so

Meghu(cutting him)-he is a very nice….ek din uske saath spend karna u will get to know him….nai to apni aisha se pooch le!she knows him really well!:)

Kv-acha….lekin agar uske wajah se tujhe kabhi bhi hurt hua na to me uska kya haal karunga ye tu soch lena…

Meghu-uski zaroorat nai padegi..

Kv-kaafi tarafdaari kar rahi h uski..kya baat h ha?

Meghu-aisa kuch nai h…and she turned to go but kv stopped her…

Kv(evilly)-aisa nai h ya aisa hi h?

Meghu(blushing smile)-kya kuch bhi…hattt!

She went from there..

Kv pov-agar meghu isse pyaar karti h to mujhe kabir ka nature and all pata lagaana hoga and then un dono ko ek karna hoga!

Vivek and tashu were sitting on the sea shore with their legs in the water and were seeking the glory of that place….and enjoying with each other…..

Whereas at aishvin's side..

Aisha-yaha kitna acha lag raha h na..

Kv-u ok na?

Aisha-ha Cadbury kyu?

Kv-nai I thought kal jo bhi dream tha uski wajah my babu is sad..

Aisha-tumhaare hote hue me sad nai ho sakti Cadbury!

Kv-itna pyaar…kab and kaise and kyu?

Aisha-kab ka answer h jab pehli baar dekha tha..and kaise to ho gaya ab kya kar sakti hu!and kyu k to tum hi reason ho….tumhaara calm and understanding nature…tumhaari sweetness and cuteness..and the most important thing is you…tum..

Kv(cutting him)-ishhh ish ish..kitna bolti h re…itni taareef…I cant digest it…

Aisha smiled and said-u deserve this Cadbury!u r so sweet and that's why u r my Cadbury!

Kv-haaye…..aapki kaatil adaayein!maar daala re!

Aisha-hahahaha..love u Cadbury!

Kv-love u too babu…

He side hugged her…(haayeee….dreamy dreamy!)

They all spend some time with each other there and then went for dinner…after that to ice cream parlor…

They enjoyed their ice cream and then went to their respective houses…

.

.

A/n:chappy khatam ho gaya…hahaha…bohot pakau tha na…I know I know…hope meghu and sanju like it…if not then sorry yaar…cant write better than this…love u loads guys…..

And please all silent readers do review…if u think this story is worth reviewing!

Thanks all of u..

Love u loads…

Keep smiling…

Aisha…


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! M I late?i know I m late!never mind!i wont say sorry!:p:p

Okay so I love u all guys! Itne cute reviews! Haayeeee!

So,get ready for the dhamaaka!

One request…..please do listen to the songs while reading!atleast read the lyrics please!

.

.

The same night…a girl wasn't able to sleep,she was thinking something….she got up and went to the balcony!

Her self talk-ye kya h jo mujhe nai samajh aaraha h! ajeeb feeling h but I cant name it! Don't know why!aisha hamesha kehti h kuch cheezo k answers waqt k saath milte h apne aap….we need not do anything! But still…hume ye to nai pata hota na k answers kab tak milenge…

She was talking to herself when she felt a soft touch on her hand!she looked up and found her best friend!

Aisha-ye sach h k hume ye nai pata hota k hume hamaare answers kabtak milenge but agar kuch waqt tak answers na mile to _close your eyes and peep in your heart and then think about the problem for some time and then open your eyes….and dekhna u will find all the answers!_

She completed and smiled at her….meghu was looking at her blankly!

Meghu-tu yaha kab aayi?

Aisha-tab jab meri sweetie apni soch me doobi hui thi!

Meghu-ohhh!

Aisha-meghu,me ye to nai jaanti k kya problem h and na hi me puchungi coz I want u to solve it on your own!lekin agar zaroorat pade to mujhe bataa dena and ha jo maine kaha use implement kar k dekhna….m sure u will get atleast a small help!mujhe to ye best solution lagta h!

Meghu-aisha,can I share my heart out with u?

Aisha-ha ha sure…ye bhi koi poochne waali baat h?naii na….go ahead m listening!

Meghu-nai abhi nai…after 30 mins or so!

Aisha-hein?30 min baad ka mahurat nikalwaaya h kya?

Meghu-wait and watch!

After 2 mins sanju,tashu,kabir came to her room and sanju was with her ipad!they all came near aisha and aisha noticed that they(sanju,tashu and kabir) were video conferencing with kv,dushu,vivek!

Kv-countdown begins for my love's b'day!

Aisha smiled and the rest started the countings!

10….9….8….7…6….5…..4…..3…2….1….HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASH/AISHU/SWEETHEART/MY LOVE…

Aisha smiled widely and said-thank u so much sweetie/wifey/sanju/vickey/dushu/kabs/Cadbury…..love u all a lot!

All-love u too…

Kv-ummm…guys…wo…me…actually…I wanna….

Meghu(cutting him)-call kar le aisha ko but ha not more than 15 mins ha!

Kv-thanks cutie…..love u..

Dushu-huhh..kv….itna sa kehne me teri phat rahi thi?

Kv-nai bus I thought abhi is it the right time or not!.

Meghu-guys your time starts now…agar aur late karega na to plan of calling will be cancelled!

Kv-me…me…call karta hu…

He called up aisha and aisha went In her room to have a talk and everyone else went to sleep except for meghu and kabir…

Kabir-so neend nai aarahi?

Meghu-naii….

Kabir-any problem?

Meghu-nai..naii to…

Kabir- kabhi bhi kuch bhi share karne ka mann kare to I m always there…

Meghu-sure…

Kabir-so,good night….sweet dreams….u should sleep as well..

Meghu-ya ok..good night….sweet dreams…

Kabir hugged her….although a friendly hug…but meghu felt extreme warmth….she wasn't able to understand what was that but she loved to be in his embrace…in a min or 2 they both separated….they both wanted to stay like that only but separated…kabir went in his room…whereas meghu stood in her balcony thinking something!

Aishvin's side-

Kavin-hi aishu…happy b'day..may u have a wonderful day…

Aisha-when u r with me,I always have a wonderful day…to aaj kyu nai hoga!

Kv-so sweet of u!

Aisha-can I ask u for something?

Kv-no…u cant ask….umm…..u have to arder!

Aisha smiled and said-please be with me every sec n every min today!

Kv-haaye….. tu na pitegi!ye koi kehne waali baat thi?waise to me zindagi bhar tere saath hi rehne ko taiyaar hu bus teri permission chaahiye!*teasing way*

Aisha-kv*angry tone*….hamesha bakwaas!hufff..

Kv-acha acha meri galti….dont be angry b'day girl!

Aisha-ok fine..maaf kiya this time…

Kv-ji aapki meherbaani….are ha kal na tum sab hamaare ghar aajaana waha pe I have planned something for my love's b'day so….be there by 11:00 am…hope it isn't that early!

Aisha-u have planned something…wow…..me to abhi aajati hu!i cant wait yaar!(uff…me bhi na!)

They exchanged some more words and then hung up!

Aisha went to meghu…..

Aisha-ha abhi bol!

Meghu-karli apne Cadbury se baat!

Aisha-hmm…tu bata na!

Meghu-actually I m not able to understand my feelings!

Aisha-about what?

Meghu-ummm….actuallyy….itsaboutkabir!

Aisha-say is clearly please!

Meghu-its about kabir!

Aisha-ohoooo…..so do u still love him?

Meghu-still love him means u knew?

Aisha-yaar tune bataaya nai to kya mujhe dikh bhi nai sakta?the way u used to look at him secretly…the way u used to love his company and the way u cared for him….sabko dikhta tha yaar….

Meghu-ohhh….pata nai yaar….i m not able to understand….uske saath acha lagta h….but I don't know..

Aisha-hmmm….to ye baat h!close your eyes and give some time for this thing….u will get your answers soon!but no hurry ok!

Meghu-hmmmm…thanks yaar…

Aisha-meghu thanks? -_-yaar b'day k din to aisa mat kar….

Meghu-0oopppppssss…..love u yaar!

Aisha-love u too re..chal abhi so jaa and is bare shaanti se sochna!ekdum relax hokar!okk?

Meghu-hmmm…good night…happy b'day once again!

Aisha-love u….bbye….

They both went to sleep!

Next morning everyone woke up early and got ready afterall some lovely souls are gonna come back!

Sanju-aaj to double bonanza ho gaya!ek to aishu ka b'day and secondly they are coming back!

Tashu-ha yaar..aaj to maza aayega!

Meghu-kuch special banaate h na aaj!

Aisha-are nai nai koi zaroorat nai h!

Sanju- kya matlab!zaroorat kaise nai h ha?

Aisha-actually me bataana bhool gayi that kal jab meri kv se baat hui thi usne kaha tha that aaj un logo k ghar pe milna h….kuch plan kiya h!to me raat me bhool gayi thi abhi bataa diya!usne time ko 11 ka diya tha but I think hume jaldi chalna chaahiye in order to help them!what say?

Tashu-nice idea ash!

Meghu-ha unhe inform kar de!

Sanju-meghs is rite!

Kabir-kya chal raha h guys?

Aisha-good morning kabs!(and she hugged him)

Kabir-good morning paagal!happy b'day once again!

Aisha-thank u re!so guys me phone kar k inform kar deti hu!

She dialed kv's no.,he didn't received….she dialed vickey's no..he picked her call…

Aisha-hello vickey…good morning..

Vivek-hello b'day girl!subah subah kaise yaad kiya?

Aisha-kya me tujhe yaad nai kar sakti?

Vivek-are meri jaan!kar sakti h na!

Aisha-hehe….ok so abhi ye baat thi k waise to kv ne 11:00am ka time diya tha but since aaj PRACHU,ISHU,YASHU,LISHU and MIA aarahe h to I m thinking k un logo ko tumhaare ghar pe hi bula lete h and jaldi aake tum sabki help kar dete..what say!

Vivek-good idea!me sabko bata dunga and tum log 9 baje tak idhar aajana!okk?

Aisha-yes sir;)

They shared a laugh and then the girls and kabir went to get ready and by 9 they reached dushu-kv-vivek's house!

At the boys' house…they all were doing some or the other task when the bell rang!dushu went to open the door!

Dushu-hi b'day girl and hi everyone!

They all went inside..

Kavin was preparing the lunch that too naan,malai kofta and dal makhani!aisha's favorite dishes!

Aisha-yaar kv….abhi se itni mast khushboo aarahi h!i m not able to control!

Kv-but u have to control sweetheart!

She smiled and said-shall I help u…

Kv-no aaj girls koi kaam nai karengi..only boys will work..kabir come and help us na!

Kabir-are ha ha sure sure why not!

Dushu-waise m very ecited to meet my saaliyan!

Tashu-abhi se saaliyan!not bad….not bad…but bhai pehle sanju ko shaadi k liye propose to kar de!*teasing smile*

Sanju blushed badly!

Kv-kya yaar kyu meri behen ko satate ho!hufff!

He hugged sanju!sanju hugged him too!(so cute na!)

Dushu-waah bhai mujhe bhi to ched rahe h sab mera to koi side hi nai leta!*pouts*

Aisha-me hu na mere bhai!

She hugged him….and he too….(love u dushu bhai)

Kabir-kya bhai behen relation h yaar!too good yaar!

Kv-thanks kabir!

Vivek-is pyaar ko bacha k rakh lo baad me kaam aajaayega….abhi kaam kare?

Dushu,kabir,kavin-ha to kisne roka!

They all went to the kitchen and the girls in the drawing room!

after some time the bell rang!they all knew who was there!aisha ran in order to open the door!

She opened the door and 5 girls almost jumped on her!she hugged all of them…

Girls-happy b'day aishu di/rabbit

Aisha-thank u prachu,lishu,yashu,mia(aaru),ishu(ice cream)…..love u all a lot….chalo get inside…

They all went inside and then they met everyone…

Ishu-di,ye kon h(pointing at kabir)?

Prachu-ha di,who's he?

Meghu-he is mine,aisha's,sanju's,tashu's childhood friend!

Yashu-ooohhh!

Kv-hi bacha party!kaise ho sab!

Lishu-hi jeeju!hum sab mast h!aap bataiye!

Aisha-oye jeeju ki bachi….chup!kuch bhi bolti h!

Mia-di!he is our jeeju and that's final!huhh…

Aisha stood there shocked…..

Tashu-close your mouth…machchar ghus jaayega!

Aisha-chup reh!huhhhh…me kisise baat hi nai karungi!

Tashu-tu baithi reh me to jaarahi hu!bye!

They all started masti-mazaak and aisha was sitting alone….

Prachu-di aajao na…kya aap bhi b'day k din gussaa!

Ishu-ha rabbit aajao na!c'mon rabbit!acha aapko koi nai sataayega abhi!pakka!

Aisha-pakka!

Mia,lishu,yashu-pakkaaaaa waalaa promise!

Aisha-ok then chalo!she laughed!

They all enjoyed for some time!

Sanju-chalo guys tum paancho fresh ho jao and then we will have lunch and then masti!

5little girls-yesh didu!

After some time the girls came downstairs!

They all sat for lunch…

Dushu-are pehle b'day girl ko cake nai kaatna chaahiye?

Sanju- so true!

Vivek- ha bilkul dushu!kv ji apna banaaya hua cake laaiye na!

Meghu-kv ne cake banaaya?

Dushu-ha!and khaana bhi!

Tashu-like seriously!

Sanju-aaj to double bonanza!

All laughed!

Ishu-kv jeeju!mujhe bhookh lagi h!

Yashu-mujhe bhi!

all-hume bhiii!

Aisha-me to tabse paagal ho rahi hu khaana khaane k liye!

Kabir-heheh!hamesha paagal hi rahegi kya?kv ko kitna problem hoga tujhe handle karne me kabhi socha h?

Aisha-teri to!me to ye soch rahi hu tujhe teri gf kaise handle karegi(glancing at meghu..)

Meghu-uhhh…kya paagalon jaisa topic h ye!chalo lets have our lunch!

Aisha-ha ha chalo!

First she cut her favorite chocolate cake made by her love and then they had lunch made by her love!

After the lunch they all went to the drawing room!

Yashu-so didas and jeejus aajka kya plan h?

Sanju/dushu-movie!

*cough**cough*everyone started coughing fakely and dushu-sanju blushed!

Vivek-ahem ahem!ye bhi bata do konsi movie dekhenge!

Aisha-spectre!james bond…haaye..daniel craig rocks!i love his acting!

Sanju-sachme yaar!he is too good!i love him so dearly!

Dushu-itna bhi koi acha nai h!usse acha to me hi hu!

He made faces and everyone enjoyed his insecurity and jealousy!

Aisha-ahem ahem!are mere bhai….itna kyu insecure ho raha h?mazaak kar rahi h wo buddhu!

Dushu-haa!sachii!pakka na?

Kv-ha mere bhai…obviously!

Sanju-may I know whats so obvious in it?

Tashu-shhhh shhh shhh!stop this topic!

Ishu-ha yaar didus…stop it…movie chale ya nai ye batao!

Mia-ha….bina baat k ladai karne me maza aata h kya?

Sanju-are bohot zyaada maza aata h!(bhabhi kya h yaar…..bhai ko itna kyu sataate ho ha?)

All laughed!

Lishu-ufffff!jabse luch bol nai rahi hu iska matlab ye nai h k kuch bhi karoge!

Prachu-ohh teri kiru!itna gusshaa?

Lishu-ha to sab itna bekaar time pass kar rahe h to me kya karu?isse acha to pillow fight ya aisa kuch karte to zyaada mazaa aata!huff!

Dushu-awwiieee!meli pyaali shi saali saahiba gushaaa ho gayi!acha batao hum aapke liye kya kale?

Ishu-me batau me batau?

Yashu-nai me bataati hu!

Mia-nai nai me!

Prachu-sab chup me bataati hu!

Lishu-ishhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..mujhe kaha h dushu jeeju ne!to I will tell!

Kv-ha ha beta tu bol!

Lishu-aap sab boys ko milke pyaara sa song gaana hoga!

Kabir-are lekin maine kya kiya?me kyu gaau?mujhe gaana waana nai aata h re baba!

Vivek-ha and maine bhi kuch nai kiya!me bhi nai gaaunga!

Lishu-sochlo mana karne ka aur bhi dangerous punishment h!*teasing smile*

Kv(whispering)-bhai log iske iraade theek nai lag rahe h!chup chaap gaana gaa dete h!

Dushu(same tone)-ha kabir,vivek….hamaari bhalaai isime h k chup chaap apne aap ko in saaliyon k hawaale kar diya jaaye!

Vivek-ha sahi keh rahe ho dono!but ek doubt h!

Kv-boliye mahaashay!

Vivek-hamaari saliyaan h ye to theek h but kabir ki thodi na saaliyan h!

Dushu-abeeeeeeeeeee!gadha h kya re?tere dimaag ko ho kya gaya h re!(tasha ji ka kamala h sab!)itna stupid question…huhhh!

Kv(to the girls)-fine!we r ready for the punishment!give us a few mins for deciding a song and all!

Soon,they all decided a song and then came back!kv,with a guitar!

Kv started!

 _ **Har lamha dekhne ka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tujhe intezaar karna**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tujhe yaad karke aksar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Raaton mein roz jagna**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Badla hua hai kuch toh**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dil in dino yeh apna**_

They all-

 _ **Kaash woh pal paida hi na ho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jis pal mein nazar tu na aaye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kaash woh pal paida hi na ho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jis pal mein nazar tu na aaye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Gar kahin aisa pal ho**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Toh iss pal mein mar jaayen**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mar jaaye mar jaayen**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mar jaayen ho mar jaayen**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mar jaaye mar jaayen**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mar jaayen hooo mar jaayen**_ __

Dushu started!

 _ **Tujhse judaa hone ka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tassavur ek gunah, sa lagta hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jab aata, hai bheed mein aksar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mujhko tanha karta hai**_ __

Kabir started!(he didn't knew why but he was looking towards meghu for the whole time!)

 _ **Khwab me bhi jo dekhle ye**_

 _ **Raat ki neendein udd jaaye**_

 _ **Mar jaaye mar jaayen**_

 _ **Mar jaayen ho mar jaayen**_

Vivek started!

 _ **Aksar mere har ek pal mein**_

 _ **Kyun yeh sawal sa rehta hai**_

 _ **Tujhse mera taaluk hai yeh kaisa**_

 _ **Aakhir kaisa rishta hai**_

they all together!

 _ **Tujhko na jiss din hum dekhe**_

 _ **Woh din kyun guzar hi na paaye**_

 _ **Mar jaaye mar jaayen**_

 _ **Mar jaayen ho mar jaayen**_

 _ **Mar jaaye mar jaayen**_

 _ **Mar jaayen ho mar jaayen**_

 _ **Mar jaaye mar jaayen**_

 _ **Mar jaayen ho mar jaayen**_

After they finished!the drawing room echoed with claps and the girls had tears in their eyes!especially meghu!that was noticed by aisha!but she thought to ask her afterwards!

Kv-to hume punishment over na?

Ishu-ummm…..hum soch rahe h…ek min do!

Within a min!

Prachu-humne soch liya h!

Yashu-to our decision is….

Mia-isssssss…

Lishu-aap pass ho gaye ho!we loved the song!

Ishu-kv jeeju!mujhe guitar sikha do na!please!

Kv-ha ha bacha sure!

Dushu-to abhi movie SPECTRE chal rahe h ya nai?

Tashu/Sanju/aisha-obvio!

Vivek-ok…me tickets book karwaata hu!

He booked the tickets and they all got ready and went for the movie!

After the movie!

Aisha-wow yaar kya movie thi!haina sanju!

Sanju-ha aishu…rocking movie and james bond to wow!

Tashu-ha yaar movie was fab!

Mia-heroine ki dresses were fab!

Ishu-so true!

Lishu-mujhe the whole movie!

Aisha-mujhe to wo car ASTON MARTIN mast lagi!and obvio Daniel and the whole movie!

Sanju-mujhe to james bond!

Dushu-ha ha mujhe medlina!

Tashu-tum dono apna competition side pocket me rakho..hadd h yaar!

Yashu-ufff!not again!

Meghu-bache log!ye sab yaha ka roz ka h!dheere dheere adat ho jaayegi!dont worry!

Prachu-haha!aage ka kya plan h?

Vivek-tum 5,all boys except kv and all the girls except ash will go home after doing some masti in the mall and aisha-kavin will enjoy with each other!

Aisha-and ye plan kisne banaaya h?

Dushu-tashu ne!

Aisha-kisse puch k?hum,tum logo k saath chal rahe h got it!

Tashu-abe o zaroorat se zyaada samajhdaar praani!zyaada bakwaas karne ka nai ha!tera b'day h and its decided that u r gonna go with kv!kaha jaana h its your wish!

Meghu-aisha,kavin….go yaar!enjoy na!

Ishu-ha rabbit and jeeju…go and enjoy!

Everyone-go guys!please…for us!

Kv-chalo babu….ye log maanne towaale nai h to hum chalte h kahi bhi!

Aisha-ok!bye guys..love u all…

All-byeeee!enjoy di/jeeju/ash/sweetheart/aishu/aisha/kv!

Aishvin went from there and the remaining stayed in the mall!meghu,sanju were doing their shopping….dushu,vivek,kabir were in the boys section..5 little girls with tashu were in games zone!

AISHVIN'S side-

They both decided to walk!they both were walking hand in hand!

Aisha-kitna cute mausam h!kv hum na beech pe chalenge,sunset dekhne!please!

Kv-as u wish madam!hum aapki seva me 24*7 haazir h!

Aisha-haha!drama king!

Kv-hehe!

They were having some quality time together!the went to the beech in order to see the sunset!

Aisha-wowwww!kitnaaa cute view h!

Kv-ha..but not as beautiful as u!

She smiled and looked at him…she was lost in him!

 _ **Kal nahi thi jo aaj lagti hoon**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Taareef meri hai khaamakha**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tohfa hai tera meri adaa**_

She came out of the eyelock when they heard that fireworks was taking place!kv tugged her close to him and placed his hand on her waist and she put her head on his shoulder!

After spending some more time on the beach they got up!

Kv-chalo babu….dinner k liye chalte h!

Aisha-nai na yahi pe rukte h!

Kv-and dinner?

Aisha-jo maza khuli hawa me un logo(pointing towards the people in the pao bhaji stall)k haath ki bani hui cheeze khaane ka h wo hotel k chaar diwaaron me un chefs k haath se khaane me kaha!

Kv(looked at her in amusement amd then smiled)-ha baat to bilkul sahi kahi!to chalo!

Aisha-kaha?

Kv-chalo to sahi!

Aisha-ok!

He took her to a sweetcorn stall!and she exclaimed in happiness!

Aisha-wow kv sweetcorn!i love it!

Kv-tabhi to we r here!

They both smiled at each other!they both enjoyed the food and then again sat on the beach!

Kv-ash,wo play yaad h?

Aisha- ofcourse!

Kv-that play was extremely special for me!tab I realized that somewhere in my heart I have a feeling for u!

Aisha just smiled widely!

FLASHBACK-

Aisha and kv were selected for a play in the college!

Aisha was extremely happy that she is gonna do a play with kv!

They used to spend a lot of time with each other during the rehearsals! They loved each other's company…

On the day of the play-

Kv-mujhe bohot dar lag raha h dushu!

Dushu-kyu?

Kv-aaj sab kuch theek se hoga na?

Dushu-aaj achaanak THE CONFIDENT kv ko kya ho gaya h?

Kv-nai yaar wo baat nai h!agar kuch bhi gadbad hua to ais….he stopped but dushu understood what he wanted to say!

Kv wasn't able to understand what was wrong with him!he wasn't confident like always..he was worried coz he thought if something goes wrong in the act aisha will have to suffer as well!

He diverted his mind somehow and went for the performance!

The stage is completely dark. Just when two spot lights turned on. Aisha n Kavin standing in tow corners of the stage.  
 _ **Tere bin jeena hai aise  
Dil dhadka na ho jaise  
Yeh ishq hai kya duniya ko  
Hum samjhaaye kaise**_

Its show as the people of the village are dancing and enjoying themselves and even Aisha is also present with them. Just when Kavin comes there wearing a mask and with the help of chloroform makes Aisha unconscious and takes her with him to a house and slowly makes her lie on the bed and sits besides her n sings  
 _ **Aa dilon ki raahon mein  
Hum kuch aisa kar jayein  
Ik dooje se bichhde toh  
Saans liye bin marr jayein**_

Just when Aisha wakes up and is scared to see him. She tries to run but kavin holds her hand. And then they r shown dancing.  
 _ **O Khuda..  
Bata de kya lakreeron mein likha  
Humne toh..  
Humne toh bas ishq hai kiya  
**_

 _ **Pyaar ki inn raahon mein  
Milte hai kitne dariyaa  
Laakh tufaano mein bhi dil ko  
Mil jaata hai zariya**_

 _ **Iss dil ke irraadon mein  
hai itna asar  
Lehron se kinaaron pe  
karta hai safar  
O Khuda..  
Bata de kya lakeeron mein likha  
Humne toh..  
Humne toh bas ishq hai kiya..(2x)**_

 _ **Aaj apne rangon se  
bichhdi hain yeh tasveerein  
Haathon mein kahin toot rahin hain  
Mil kar do taqdeerein**_

Then some people enter who try to keep Kavin and Aisha apart. Kavin tries to fight them but they try to take away Aisha with them. Just when he holds her hand and hugs her tight. Then the scene shifts to the court.  
Aisha is in the witness box and she sings.  
 _ **Duniya yeh jeet gayi  
dil haar gaya..  
She runs towards Kavin and hugs her.  
Nahi socha tha mil kar  
kabhi honge juda.**_

Then the scene shifts again Aisha is standing with a knife in her hand and she stabbes herself.  
 _ **O Khuda..  
Bata de kya lakeeron mein likha  
Humne toh..  
Humne toh bas ishq hai kiya.**_

And her on the other side Kavin is executed.

At this point of time when during the act aisha stabbed herself kv felt a pang in his heart!and he somewhere realized that his love interest is aisha only!

FLASHBACK OVER-

Aisha saw that kv has become sad!

Aisha-kv kv ice cream khaane chale?

Kv-ha ha sure chal na!

They enjoyed their icecreams and then after some time they departed for the girls' house!

In the car…

Kv-aisha,ek baat bata…..kabir kaisa ladka h?

Aisha-aaj achaanak ye question?

Kv-ha casually!

Aisha-kabs….ummmm….he is a very good person….a good friend….a lovely and pure soul….4 saal new York me rehne k baad bhi usme wo hi sanskaar h jo uncle-auntie ne diye the…ladkiyon ki izzat karna for him is the most important task!and u know what I think meghu loves him!

Kv-sachi!mera shak sahi nikla matlab!ab to kuch karna hi padega!

Aisha-kuch karne ki zaroorat padegi coz use jald hi realize ho jaayega!

Kv-acha tab to acha h!

Soon they reached their destination…..the boys gave gifts to aisha and wished her again and were about to go when..

Kv-aisha,2 min please!

He made her come towards a corner..he made her close her eyes and then…after a while aisha opened her eyes and fount a beautiful band in her hand with "LOVERS FOREVER(A-K)" written on it!

Aisha-kv…..this is so so so cute!i loved it…love u.

Kv-I love u too..he kissed her on her ckeeks and she smiled..he was about to go when aisha kissed him too on his cheeks…and then ran away from there..leaving kv shocked…he smiled widely and then went!

All the girls gave aisha gifts and kabir too gave her a gift….and then everyone went to sleep!

Aisha-meghu….

Meghu turned towards her..

Aisha-mere saath 2 min chat pe chal!

Meghu-ha ok!

They both went upstairs!

Aisha-tune kuch soca about kabir…..dekh aaj jo bhi kuch hua tha maine sab notice kiya tha!to mujhe to bata de!

Meghu-mujhe abhi tak samajh nai aaya..

Aisha-so,do what I told u..c'mon close your eyes!she did the same and in a while she opened her eyes with a jerk!

Meghu-nai ye nai ho sakta!

Aisha-kya hua h?

Meghu-I closed my eyes and saw his flash like he was hugging me tightly!what does this mean aisha!?

Aisha-well,to be frank..its love..

Meghu-wow sachme m in love!thats so great! Feeling so good…I love this feeling a lot!

Aisha smiled and said-ab tu use bhi realize karwaana that he loves u!kal se hi shuru ho jaana!

Meghu-kaise?

Aisha-ye tujhe sochna h…and abhi go and sleep..love u loads!

Meghu-gn…..sd…..love u…happy b'day…

They both went to sleep!waiting for a new and positive morning!

.

.

.

a/n:so here,one more rubbish chapter ends!this was for meghu to make her realize something…hope u will understand meghu!and this chappy was for my small and very very close to my heart waali sisters k iye bhi tha!kaisa laga sabko?/please lemme know!love u all a lot lot lot!hope itna bura nai tha!

Thanks all who reviewed and thanks all the silent reviewers too!

With love..

Aisha!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys!how r u all doing?hope all of u r awesome!i love u all yaar!your reviews were sooooooo cute!thanks a lot!

Well,today's day is extremely important for me!afterall its my cadbury's (kavin/gaurav) b'day!

Well baaki ki baatein na baad me….abhi lets move to the chapter! Aaj waala chappy extremely bada hoga, I think….so obviously boring hoga…..so mat jaana ha!:p

.

.

So till now meghu has confessed that she is in love with kabir in front of aisha!and obvio everybody then got to know…..except kabir obvio!

…

…

Days passed…kabir started feeling something different for meghu but unfortunately is not able to understand! (ufff…kisiko kuch samajh kyu nai aata? Koi na hum log h na samjhaane k liye…;) hahha)

…

…

10th dcember 2015…in the evening-

Everyone was just normally sitting and chatting….

Kabir-guys,me aata hu in a min or 2…friend ko call karna h!

Sanju-which friend re?

Kabir-gf nai h!friend h karan use kuch kaam tha!abhi may I go officer sanjana! ;)

Sanju-hahahaha..ha re ja!

Kabir-jee aapki meherbaani!

Aisha-kabs tujhe jaana h k nai?

Kabir-ha ha going!

He went….

Ishu-are ha listen sablog!

Aisha-yes maam…boliye!

Ishu-kv jeeju!apni gf ko samjhalo bohot bolti h aajkal!

Kv-ishu tu bol! Aisha,kyu pareshaan karti h yaar!

Ishu-rabbit(aisha) jeeju se kuch seekho!

Aisha-huff! Cadbury I hate u!

Kv-I love u too!

Lishu-aap logo ka ho gaya ho to hum bole!

Tashu-ha ha bol yaar…in dono ka aisa hi h…ignore!

Yashu-ha to hum log yaani me,ishu,prachu,lishu and aarzoo na Mumbai ghoomne jaane waale h! 2 saal se Mumbai nai dekha h that's why!

Mia-humlog subah 11 baje nikalenge and raat me dinner kar k aayenge!

Prachu(to all athers)-chalega na?

Meghu-daudega! U should go and enjoy for sure!

5 of them-yayyyyyyyyyy!

Everyone laughed on their childishness(haaye meli shweet shishtelsh!love u all)

Sanju-me aayi guys paani peeke!

Dushu-ya ya sure!

Sanju went!she rather that going in the kitchen went to the place where kabir was!she saw him lost somewhere!

Sanju-kya hua kabir?

Kabir-tu yahaa?

Sanju-kyu nai aa sakti kya?

Kabir-mera wo matlab nai tha!

Sanju-leave it! Ye bata tu kya soch raha h!

Kabir-kuch nai bus aisehi!

Sanju-friend se baat ho gayi?

Kabir-ha!

Sanju-tu meghu se pyaar karta h na?

Kabir(shocked)-ye kya bol rahi h?

Sanju-sach keh rahi hu!

Kabir-pata nai yaar me khud confused hu!

Sanju-thande dimaag se soch sab samajh aajaayega!

Kabir-hmmmm…abhi baahar chale?

Sanju-ha ha sure!

They went outside!all were talking and laughing!kabir ji to hamaari meghu me khoye hue the and tashu ji ne notice kar liya!(very good v!)

Tashu told this to vivek..

Vivek(started singing)-khoya khoya chand khula aasmaan…

With this kabir came into his senses and vivasha started laughing and rest all were confused!

With some more masti-mazaak they did dinner and then dushu-kv-vivek went to their house!after some time girls and kabir went to sleep….

…

…

…

10th December…11:50pm

A person was climbing up to some other person's bedroom through the pipe with a packet kind of thing in one of the hands!

The person reached the room and saw that the window pane is closed….

Person1-ohhh shoot!window to band h…andar kaise jaau?knock hi karna padega…huhhh

The person started knocking the window and within a min the other person woke up and saw that there is someone standing outside…the person went to open the window!

Person2-kon ho tum?and aise chori chupe kyu aaye ho?

Person1-me jo bhi hu wo baadme jaanna pehle mujhe upar kheech mere haath dukh rahe h!

Person2 thought that the voice is somewhat similar so pulled person1 up!

Person2-ab apna chehra to dikhao!

Person1 removed the mask and person2 was extremely shocked!

Person2(shouting)-tu!tu yaha kaise?paagal h?lag jaati to?

Person1(covering the mouth of person2)-chilla kyu raha h re…..dheere bol na!

Person2(removing her hand)-tu paagal h?pipe se chadh k kyu aayi,aisehi aajaati!

Person1-ha raat k almost 12 baje bell bajaake sabko uthaati….waise bhi usme koi adventure nai h!

Person2-kuch zyaada adventurous nai ho gayi h madam aap aajkal?abhi bata itni raat me yaha kyu aayi h?

Person1-huhhh!how unromantic!itni raat me koi akele kyu aata h ha?*teasing way*

Person2-kya?

Person1-joking re!bataati hu kyu aayi hu! 10…9…8…7…...6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY B'DAY CADBURY!I LOVE U!

(so,confused?see…lemme explain…..person1-aisha…person2-kv)

Kv-awwww!thanks a lot sweetheart!love u too!

Aisha-thanks ko maar goli…ise khol(she took out his gift from that packet)

He opened it found a rocking watch in it…

Kv-wow….this is so good….i loved it…..thanks!

Aisha-uff!ye thanks kis chidiya ka name h yaar!

Kv-hahhaaha!paagal!

Aisha-whatever!chal abhi cake cut kar!

He cut the cake and fed aisha…and aisha applied cake on his face!

Kv-ash ki bachii!tu ruk…

He too applied cake on her face….and both started laughing!suddenly they heard a know on the door!

Aisha-ohh shoot!abhi me kya karu?kaha chupu…..ohh no!

Kv-babu shaant!

Aisha-kya shaant?jaake dekh kon h…me chup jaati hu!

Aisha hid behind the curtains!and kv opened the door and found everyone(dushu,vivek,sanju,tashu,meghu,kabir,ishu,lishu,yashu,aaru,prachu)

Everyone-happy waala b'day bhai/kv/kavin/jeeju…we love u!

And everyone hugged him and gave him the gifts!

Kv-thanks a lot guys!

Kv(acting)-aisha nai aayi?

Aisha(thinking)-ye paagal h kya?ufff…buddhuu!

Sanju(acting)-nai na!wo boli mujhe sona h!

Everyone knew where aisha was…so they thought of acting!

Vivek(sarcastically)-kya yaar kv…akele akele cake bhi kaat liya!not fair!we hate u!

Dushu-kata to kata…apne aap face pe bhi apply kar liya yaar!hadd h bhai!bhai bhai na raha!

Kabir-sahi me yaar kavin!not done h ye to!

Girls-we hate u kv/jeeju!

Kv was left speechless…and aisha to..kya bole bhai!

Everyone was enjoying his expressions(awww..my cadbuly!kaha phasa diya maine!but mazaa aaraha h!hahahhah!) and suddenly all started laughing!

Kv-kya…kya hua?

Meghu-haaye….apni shakal dekh mirror me!ohh god…hahaha!

Tashu-baahar aaja ab to ash!kitni waat lagwaayegi bechaare ki?

Aaru-di aap parde k peeche ho…we all know!come outside!(so smart na!i hate u all!)

Aisha(innocently)-aapne bulaaya aur hum chale aaye!

Prachu-di don't make such faces!we r not gonna spare u!

Lishu-correct!

Aisha-but maine kya kiya*innocent look*

Yashu-aahaa!dekho to bholi kitni!huhh…..aayi badi…..but maine kya kiya(imitating aisha)

Sanju-akele akele kyu aayi…hum sab saath aane waale the na!

Dushu-aayi to aayi! Sabse pehle wish bhi kiya…gift bhi diyaa…and cake bhi cut kar liya!this is too much!

Aisha-ohhh!so u r jealous of me!*proud look*

Everyone-aisha/aisha diiiiiiiii!

(oopss…me to darr gayi!;);)…..)

Aisha-acha acha sorry everyone na!

Everyone-hum gussa h!

Kv(to my rescue)-ok to gussa shaant karne k liye I have chocolates!kise kise chaahiye?

Aaru-meeeeee!

Lishu,ishu-mujhe bhiiii…..

Kv gave chocolates to the three girls!

Kv-but chocolate k badle maafi milegi na apni di ko?

3 of them-chalo theek h maaf kiya….lekin sirf time dii!agar agli baar aisa kiya na to!(ooppsss..dhamki)

Aisha*innocently*-aage se nai kalungi!

3 of them-good!

Yashu,prachu-jeeju ye 2 maan gaye to ye mat samjho hum do bhi and remaining all bhi maan jaayenge!(plachu,yashu…maaf kal do yaal!)

Kv-acha to batao hum dono kya kare tum sabki anger ko dur karne k liye?

Meghu-mere liye to kuch mat karo…..me to gussa nai hu!(thank u meghu meri sweetie…love u)

Aisha-sachi!yayyyyyy…

Meghu-ha…wo mujhe kisine gussa karna sikhaaya hi nai!

Kv-thanks cutie!

Aisha(to the rest) -yaar ab tum log bhi maan jaao na!

Sanju-no chance ms. Aisha!

Aisha-are but kyu?

Tashu-bus nai maanenge matlab nai maanenge!

Aisha-kitne ziddi ho tum sab!

Kabir-tujhse to kam hi h!

Vivek-ha true kabir!

Kv-dushu!tu to maan jaa yaar!*cute look**with so much hope waala look*(dushu bhai dekho cadbuly ish sho sho cute..maan jao na!)

Dushu-ummm…shart h….coffee and pizza treat at the place where I want…..bol manzoor!

Kv-bus itna sa hi…chalega na…dosti k saamne pizza and coffee kya h!

Dushu-and aisha tera punishment ye h ki aaj pura din kv se dur rahegi tu!bol manzoor!(hawwwww…..naiiiiiiiiiiiiii…)

Aisha(with heavy throat)-theek h manzoor h!

Kv looked at her shockingly…and dushu started laughing!

Dushu-tum dono se buddhu insaan maine aajtak nai dekha!c'mon yaar…itna bhi bharosa nai h kya mujhpe!i was joking yaar!can I ever do that yaar?

Aisha-dushu….i m gonna kill u…hadd h yaar!darr gayi thi me sachme!

Dushu-hahhahaha…wo to dikh hi raha tha!

Kv-dushu yaar…haha!maaf kiya na?

Dushu-ha bhai!

Aisha-yayyyyy!she jumped on him!

Dushu-jaan logi kya jaanemann!

Aisha-chup kar….teri gf yahi khadi h bhool mat!

Dushu-ha to?are I was joking re!

Aisha-yaar sanju….ab to dushu bhi maan gaya..tu bhi maan jaa!

Kv-haa re sanju…apne bhai ko maaf nai karegi?please na!

Sanju(glanced at kv and aisha)-god yaar!tum dono kitna drama karte ho!aise looks doge to me naraaz kaise rahungi yaar!hadd h!

Aisha-hehhe!love u bhabhijaan!

Sanju-chup reh aisha!maarungi nai to!

Kavin-love u sanju!bol tujhe kya chaahiye?

Sanju-love u too bhai!mujhe….ummmmmm…zyaada kuch to nai bus thodi shopping!(hawwwwww…sanju madam itne demands! Heheheehhehehe….chalega re!)

Aisha/kavin-ha chalega!

Sanju-yayyyyyyyyyy!

All laughed!

Kv-acha to abhi tashu,vivek,kabir,prachu,yashu bhi baaki h! yaar maan jao na!

Yashu-nooooooooooooooooo!

Aisha-prachu tu to maan ja re meri pyaari waali behena!

Prachu-aahaa!akele akele wish karne aaye tab apni behen ki yaad nai aayi na?

Aisha-ah…wo…me…sorry na yaar!

Kabir-sorry not accepted!

Tashu-guys! Its getting boring! M out of it! U all carry on!

Kv-vivek…teri tashu bhi maan gayi and abhi tub hi maan ja!pleaseeee!

Tashu-vivek chod na yaar bechaare ko!

Vivek-acha!tum dono k liye maaf kiya aisha ko!

Aisha-yay yayyy yayy!thanks vickey jeeju!

Vivek(angrily)-aishaaaa!

Aisha-sorry sorry!

Meghu-kabir…tum bhi maan jaao yaar!please…itna to haq h na aisha ka bhi!(aur nai to kya….sab aisehi gussaa ho rahe ho!mela cadbuly h…huhh!)

She said so sweetly that kabir ji manaa hi nai kar paaye!(tch tch…kya yaar kabir!)

Kabir-fine…maaf kiya!

Kv-waah bhai waah…itni der se hum mana rahe the tab nai maana!abhi cutie ne kaha to maan gaya!

Meghu-uhh….ummm….maan gaya na!bus aur kya chaahiye tujhe!

Kv(whispering)(to meghu)-abhi to chod diya tujhe agli baar nai chodunga jaanemann!

Meghu-kya….kya…..kya matlab! Dekh kv..tu…tu aisa kuch nai karne waalaa h..samjhaa!

Aisha(from behind)(in a very low voice)-kya baatein chal rahi h?

Meghu-kuch..kuch nai….

Yashu-humne abhi tak maaf nai kiya h!

Prachu-ha!

Aisha-meri pyaari beheno…maan jao na yaar!

Both-noooooooooooooooooooooo!

Aisha-are but maine aisa bhi kya kar diya h?

Prachu-aap bohot ache se jaante ho aapne kya kiya h!

Aisha-acha to punishment dedo yaar but maaf to kar do!

Yashu-acha! Wait let us think!

Prachu-ok to aapka punishment h….

They both whispered something in her ears(wait guys wait….u will get to know very soon)

Aisha-fine done!ye to me aaj kar k rahungi….promise!and proof k liye itne log h kisise bhi pooch lena as tum log to hoge nai aaj hamaare saath!

Yashu,prachu-good…so ab aapko maafi milti h!

Aisha- finally!thank u maataao!

Kv-but punishment kya h wo to batao!

Aisha-sahi time pe apne aap pata chal jaayega!just wait*wink**wink*

Tashu-agar sabka rootha manaana ho gaya ho to ghar chale…I m damn sleepy!

Vivek(thinking)-paagal h puri….cute bhi!

Meghu-ha yaar chalo….

They one by one left kv's room and again wished him happy birthday!aisha and kv were there In his room..

Kv-ahh!finally sab maan gaye…waise kya punishment h?difficult to nai h na!

Aisha-chill…..bohot easy h…don't worry!

Kv-pakka?

Aisha(smiling at him)-ha babu pakka!

Kv-hmmm ok…

Aisha-ok so good waali night….and happiest birthday once again!love u so much…..bbye..

Kv-good night…thanks,…love u too..bbye….

Aisha took her car keys and went towards the door but came back and kissed kv on his cheeks and then went away….kv smiled and ruffled his hairs!(aawwwwiiiieeee…)

Kv-never mind jaanemann…return gift bhi milega aapko kv style me!(haayeeee…..)

He too slept….

…

…

Next morning…

At around 11am, the 5 girls(aarzoo,yashu,prachu,ishu and lishu) went for "MUMBAI DARSHAN" :p:p

After they went…they decided to play truth and dare!

Tashu-okay so lemme spin the bottle!

She spun the bottle and it stopped on kabir and vivek…

Kabir-so vivek babu! Truth ya dare?

Vivek-truth!

Kabir-phattu!

Vivek-tum logo pe is game k waqt mujhe bilkul bharosa nai hota h….so,I wont mind if u call me phattu!

Kabir-ok ok…so my ques is-see,jitna mujhe abhi tak pata chala h wo ye h that starting me tu and tashu used to fight a lot! So…ab itna pyaar like kaise?

Vivek-bataana hi padega kya?

Kabir-jee haan!

Vivek-acha?

Kabir-don't waste time!

Vivek-uhhh!okay to sun!

FLASHBACK-

Vivek and tasha behaved as if they were the oldest rivals…..they both hated each other…

One fine day-

Professor- tum dono ko jaana hi hoga! No excuses!(actually the professor wanted to send them in a camp of 6 days!)

Tasha-me iske saath nai jaane waali hu!

Vivek-mujhe bhi koi shauk nai h tere saath jaane ka! Huhh!

They both started fighting!

Professor-shut up both of u! u have to means u have to go!

Both(unwillingly)-okay sir!

Professor-ok so these are your bus tickets… kal subah 7 baje h tumhaari bus..be there sharp at 6:45 am! Don't be late!

Both-yes sir!

Next day…at 6:45 a.m…

Tasha was waiting for vivek…

Tashu(self talk)-huhh….saare ladko ka yehi problem h kabhi tie pe nai aate! Huuhh..me kyu wait karu then! Me to chali in the bus!

She went inside the bus…she was shocked to see vivek in the bus…as she thought that he is late!

Tashu-tum…tum yaha kab aaye?

Vivek-jab tum mera wait kar rahi thi! Waise mujhe nai pata tha k koi mera bhi wait kar sakta h wo bhi itna eagerly!

Tashu(taking her seat)-ohh please! Sapne dekhna band karo!

Vivek-waise listen!

Tashu-bole bina to rahoge nai to bol hi lo!

Vivek-me soch raha tha k kyuki hume 6 din ek saath guzaarne h to dushmano ki tarah ye 6 din nikaalne se better hoga hum friends ban jaate h na! what say?

Tashu-ummm….waise sahi h tumhaare saath dushmano ki tarah rehne se better h dost ban k reh lu!

Vivek-dekha m always right!

Tashu-ha ofcourse!

Vivek(whispering)-ego problem! Saari ladkiyon ki tarah! Uffff!

Tashu-kuch kaha?

Vivek-nai to bilkul nai!

They started their long journey and finally reached their destination!

Tashu-uhhh!finally pohonch gaye…kitna pakaaya yaar tune!

Vivek-ha ha bilkul….waise I didn't knew agar koi pak raha hota h to daant nikaal nikaal k hasta h!(somebody said this dialog to me;);)…)

Tashu-u r impossible!

Vivek-mujhe pata h! (kitna jhagadte ho yaar!)

Tashu-uhhh…..idiot…tumse to baat karna hi bekaar h! she went!

Vivek-heheh!irritate ho gayi….hehehe…

They fought…they did masti…and somehow adjusted with each other for these 6 days!but still they loved each other's company!

On the last day!

At night-

Vivek and tashu decided to go for a walk!

They were talking and laughing and also debating on certain topics…(as usual -_-)

Vivek started teasing tashu…she got irritated and started going away!

Vivek-are I was joking yaar..ruk to sahi!

Tashu-tum aur tumhaare silly jokes…I hate them!huhhhhh..bye..

He ran towards her and said-

Vivek-are sorry na baba!

Tashu-apna sorry apne paas rakho….idiot…

She again started going…he held her hand and stopped her!

Vivek-tashu yaar sorry na!

Tashu-leave my hand vivek!

Vivek-nai chodunga!

Tashu-ise battameezi kehte h vivek!

Vivek-agar mere pyaar ko koi batameezi ka naam de to mujhe ye batameezi se bohot pyaar h!

Tashu was hell shocked!

Tashu-ye..ye tum kya keh rahe ho?

Vivek-sach! I love you…in 6 din me kaise and kab pata me tumhaari taraf attract hota chala gaya,mujhe pata hi nai chala!i wont force u but I just wanted to tell u that I love u…

Tashu-uhhh…me..wo..i need time!

Vivek-look…I m not forcing u at all…job hi tumhaara answer hoga I will respect that as much as I love u!

Tashu-abhi please leave me!

Vivek-ohh…ha m sorry….

He left her hand and she went…she cried the whole night…she didn't knew what will she answer him…she wasn't able to understand her own feelings!

They came back from the camp…she told about whatever happened to her friends!they told her to think about it herself..no one is gonna force her..just take a right decision!

Vivek used to ignore her a bit…they weren't talking to each other like before….

Tashu used to miss him a lot!

One night!

Sanju came to tashu's room…tashu was in her balcony…thinking something!

Sanju-use bol de apni dil ki baat!

Tashu-kya matlab?

Sanju-matlab ki u love him…u love him very much…

Tashu-tujhe kaise pata?

Sanju-bus pata h..u r missing him na?

Tashu-hmm…sanju..do I really love him?

Sanju- ha! M damn sure u do!

Tashu-ok to me kal hi use bol dungi!

Sanju-that's like my tashu!

They shared a laugh!(hehehehe)

Next day…tashu directly went to the classroom and called vivek….

Tashu-vivek…baahar aa!

Vivek-kya hua?

Tashu-u know what!

Vivek-what?koi submission h kya aaj?

Tashu(murmuring)-huffff….idiot h yaar ye pura!

Vivek-kya?

Tashu-uff…mera sar…kuch kehna h tujhse!

Vivek-jaldi bol re!class h na!

Tashu-I love u!

Vivek-what?

Tashu-me tujhse pyaar karti hu!

Vivek-I know the meaning idiot! I meant is this truth?

Tashu-nai joke h….huhhh!

Vivek-I knew…..bbye!

He was about to go when tashu hugged him..

Tashu(in hug)-are u seriously a dumbo! I said I love u…I seriously mean it yaar! U know these days ere so hard for me coz u weren't with me! I really love u!

Vivek(hugging her more tightly)-sachi? I love u too!

And the whole corridor started was echoing with claps!

FLASHBACK OVER-

Kabir-kya baat h guys! Awesome yaar! Kya pyaar h! ladai waala pyaar!

Tashu-ho gaya tera!nautanki…

Kabir-tum sabki sangati ka hi asar h…kya kar sakta hu me!hahahah

Meghana-ha right!huhhh….saare ladke are the same!

Dushu-excuse me meghu darling! U r absolutely wrong!

Sanju-no mr dushyant!we r extremely correct!

Aisha-hello hello guys…calm down please!tashu tu spin kar yar bottle!

Tashu spun the bottle..and it stopped on aisha and meghana!

Aisha-hahahahaha*evil laugh*!sweetie jii…get ready….tere liye only dare h and nothing else!

Meghu-naiiiiiii…me truth lungi!

Aisha-sorry..not allowed!

Meghu-aisha please na!

Aisha-dare le nai to katti….

Meghu-ok fine!huhhhhhhh!

Aisha-okay…so u have to dance with kabir on a cute romantic song!

Aisha shared a hi-five with her friends secretly!

Meghu-that's not done aisha!.

Aisha-c'mon yaar…sirf dance karne kaha h propose karne ko nai kaha h na!

Meghu blushed badly and aisha giggled!

Kabir-chal yaar meghu nai to wo tujhe aise hi pareshaan karti rahegi!

Sanju(whispering in kabir's ears)-abhi se tarafdaari ha! Not bad!

Kabir-sanju tu pitegi!

Sanju-chalo chalo dance karo..ROMANTIC song pe!

They both took their positions!

 _ **Waaqif toh huey tere dil ki baat se**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chhupaya jise tune qaaynaat se**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Waaqif toh huey tere uss khayal se**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chhupaya jise tune apne aap se**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kahin na kahin teri aankhein,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **teri baatein padh rahe hain hum**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kahin na kahin tere dil mein,**_ _ **  
**_ _ **dhadkano mein dhal rahe hain hum**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu Har Lamha.. tha mujhse juda..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chaahe door tha main.. yaa paas rahaa**_ _ ****_

 _ **Uss din tu haan udaas rahe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **tujhe jis din hum na dikhe na miley**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Uss din tu chup-chaap rahe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **tujhe jis din kuch na kahe na suney**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Main hoon bann chuka, jeene ki ik wajah**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Iss baat ko khud se tu na chupaa..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu Har Lamha.. tha mujhse juda..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chaahe door tha main.. yaa paas rahaa**_ _ ****_

 _ **Lab se bhale tu kuch na kahe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tere dil mein hum hi toh base yaa rahe**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Saansein teri iqraar kare**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tera haath agar chhulein, pakde**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Teri khwahishein kar bhi de tu bayaan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yehi waqt hai inke izhaar ka..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu Har Lamha.. tha mujhse juda..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chaahe door tha main.. yaa paas rahaa**_

They both were lost in each other while the song was going…even they were lost when the song was over…they came out of the trance when everyone started coughing badly!meghu blushed and ran upstairs! Kabir finally understood that meghu too loved him..(ohh finally!).he went upstairs in meghu's room!he saw her standing in a corner,smiling to herself!

Kabir-megha..

Meghana saw him and just smiled!

He went closer to..she became a bit nervous..(kuch zyaada nai ho raha!dont worry meghs…m not that kinda person!)he went more closer to her!she became more nervous!

Kabir-kya hua megha?

Meghu-uhh…umm… !

She started going from there when she was about to leave the room!

Kabir-I LOVE U MEGHANA!WILL U BE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE FOREVER?

Her steps stopped then and there…her heartbeats almost stopped….ohhhh….such a great feeling….she finally heard what she wanted to hear! Seriously love is such a cute feeling!he came closer to her…

Kabir-may be I know your answer but still I want to hear your answer by you yourself!

Meghu-sach kahu ya jhooth?

Kabir-well,jhooth hum doosro se kehte h khud se nai..ab tum decide karo ki tumhe kya kehna chaahiye!sach ya jhooth!

Meghu-I LOVE U TOO!

He just hugged her tightly and she hugged him tightly as well as if they don't want to leave each other in any case!(awww…so sweet pair!meghu hope u got your answer! I really cant think anything better than this!)

ON THE OTHER SIDE—

Aisha was dancing madly…

Aisha-yayy yayyy I did it! Finally…guys u all are witness of whatever is going on ok?

Kabir-pehle bata to hua kya?

Aisha-yaad h yashu and prachu ne mujhe punishment diya tha?

Dushu-ha yaad h…..kyu?

Aisha-mera punishment ye tha that aaj kisi bhi tarah se meghu-kabir k beech proposal karwaana h!and finally I did it….yayyyy…..

Vivek-lekin kya gurantee ki usne propose kiya hi hoga?

Tashu-think positive re!

Till then meghu and kabir came downstairs with hand in hand(haaayyyeeeee)and hum sab to h hi itne samajhdaar k hume sab kuch samajh aagaya! ;);):p:p

Sanju-cheerrrssss for the new and cute couple!

Kv-welcome guys welcome!

Meghu & kabir looked at each other and smiled!

Vivek-haayeeee….blushy blushy smiles ha!*whistles*

Kabir-thank u guys!

Aisha-party to banti h!bataao kaha pe h party!

Meghu-aaj nai kabhi aur…aaj aapke Cadbury ka b'day manaaye lekin ghar pe hi!

Dushu-chalega!waise bhi kabir ki saaliyaan bhi ghar pe nai h!

Meghu darling blushed!

Meghu-uhh…chalo chalo continue playing….

Sanju-guys guys guys…selfie to banti h with the new couple!

Aisha-nooooooooo never naiiiiiiiii…

Kv-chup chap chal nai to I wont talk to u samjhii…

Aisha too went with them unwillingly!anddd*click**click*

They again started playing their game!

Tashu spun the bottle…it stopped on vivek and aisha!

Vivek-so baby doll! Truth or dare!

Aisha-truth!

Vivek-abhi kon h phattu?

Aisha-hehehhehe…same tere waala reason h dude!

Vivek-hehehehhe..ohkkk so….ummm…ha…tell us everything about the best day of your life in detail!

Aisha-uhhh..ok…it was the day of holi…and I proposed kv..

Kabir-u proposed him?seriously?

Kv-ha!bhaang pee li thi madam ne!

Aisha-ooooo kavin baba!jaan k nai pee thi…

Kv-whatever!

Kabir-aisha continue!

FLASHBACK-

It was the day of holi…

Aisha-aaj to sabse pehle me hi kv ko colour lagaaungi dekh lena!

Meghu-and agar me laga du to?

Aisha-please na naiiiiiiiii…

Tashu-tujhe pata h na we all are villains!

Sanju-hehehehe!so true! Acha ye bata kv ko kab bol rahi h apne dil ko baat?

Aisha-chup kar….kabhi nai bol rahi hu!

Tashu-nai bolegi na to hum log use pehle colour laga denge!

Aisha-that's called torture yaar!acha theek h bol dungi very soon I promise!ab to me colour pehle laga sakti hu na!

Meghu-are paagal jaldi jaa….hum nai to kisi aur ne laga diya to?

Aisha-bye bye bye!

She ran away!

Sanju-hehehehe..paagal ladki…

Aisha was searching for kv impatiently…soon he came…she was so delighted…but kv was busy with other people…

Aisha-hawww..ignore hi kar diya!hadd h ye to…but never mind me bhi aisha hu!

She quietly started following him..and shouted..

Aisha-kv…

He turned and aisha threw the plate full of colour on him!(hahhahahahaha..mazaaa aaya!)he was shcked by this sudden action of hers!

Aisha-yayyyyy….i did it…maine tujhe sabse pehle colour lagaaya!

Kv-aishaaa ki bachiiiii…..do u think I will spare u?

He took some colour in his hand went closer to her..

Aisha-noooo kv…and she ran and he ran behind her and finally caught her by her waist and applied colour!

And finally the holi masti started!

 _ **Itna maza, kyun aa raha hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tune hawa mein bhaang milaya**_ _ ****_

 _ **Itna maza, kyun aa raha hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tune hawa mein bhaang milaya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dugna nasha, kyun ho raha hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aankhon se meetha tune khilaya**_ _ ****_

 _ **Ho teri malmal ki kurti gulabi ho gayi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Manchali chaal kaise nawaabi ho gayi, toh?**_ _ ****_

 _ **Balam pichkari jo tune mujhe maari**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Toh seedhi saadi chhori sharaabi ho gayi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Haa Jeans pahen ke jo tune maara thumka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Toh lattoo padosan ki bhabhi ho gayi (x2)**_ _ ****_

 _ **Teri kalaai hai, haathon mein aayi hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Maine maroda toh lagti malaai hai**_ _ ****_

 _ **Mehenga padega ye chaska malaai ka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Upvaas karne mein teri bhalaai hai**_ _ ****_

 _ **Ho bindiya teri mehtaabi ho gayi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dil ke armaanon mein behisaabi ho gayi**_ _ ****_

 _ **Balam pichkari jo tune mujhe maari**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Toh seedhi saadi chhori sharaabi ho gayi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Haa Jeans pahen ke jo tune maara thumka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Toh lattoo padosan ki bhabhi ho gayi (x2)**_ _ ****_

 _ **Kyun 'no-vacancy' ki, hothon pe gaali hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jabki tere dil ka kamra toh khaali hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(kamra toh khaali hai...)**_ _ ****_

 _ **Mujhko pata hai re**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kya chahata hai tu**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Boli bhajan teri**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Neeyat Qawwali hai**_ _ ****_

 _ **Zulmi ye haazir-jawaabi ho gayi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Tu toh har taale ki aaj chaabi ho gayi, toh?**_ _ ****_

 _ **Balam pichkari jo tune mujhe maari**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Toh seedhi saadi chhori sharaabi ho gayi**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Haa, Jeans pahen ke jo tune maara thumka**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Toh lattoo padosan ki bhabhi ho gayi (x2)**_

Aisha was appending most of time with kv and even her friends gave them some privacy…

Aisha-kv me paani peeke aati hu ok!

kv-yeah sure!

Aisha went and because she wasn't able to find so she drank lassi(with bhang mixed in it:p:p) and she felt somewhat dizzy!she again went to kv…they were enjoying a lot but suddenly aisha went uncoincious! Kv held her….and he started searching for her friends but wasn't able to find anyone of them so,decided to take her to her room himself!he took her in her arms and went to her room!

He made her sleep on the bed….caressed her hairs and was about to leave when aisha held his hand!

Aisha-cadbury!

Kv-wo kon h?

Aisha-is room me koi aur h kya idiot?

Kv-nai wo nashe me aksar aisa ho jaata h!

Aisha-nashe me bhi ane cadbuly ko nai bhool sakta me!

Kv-aisha u take rest..baad me baat karte h!

Aisha-abhi nai kal shakte?

Kv-nai abhi u r not in your senses!

Aisha-but I m ready to talk right now!

Kv-aisha no zidd!

Aisha-agar tum jaaoge to me kabhi tumse baat nai kalungi!

Kv-ufff..ziddi….bolo!

Aisha-ek min…help me in standing please!

She gave her hand to him and he made her stand!

Aisha-hehe…u know cadbuly..i mean kv…u r shoooo cute and sweet…kabhi kabhi I feel mujhe na diabetes ho jaayega coz of u…and your looks….haaye they kill me…*pulls his cheek*…u know me na hamesha pyaar and all ka mazaak udaati thi…but the first day I saw u…me to lattu ho gayi..haha…me crazy hu na!but kya karu…aisi hi hu!see,simple language me kahu to I love u…. I love u more than anyone…u love me or not..ye to me nai jaanti but I do love u..and na ek plomishe kalo agal if u don't even love me then alsho we will be flendshh..pleashe…i…I…(he noticed that she has slept…she made her sleep on the bed properly..and then smiled)

Kv-cadbury…hmmm…..interesting..i loved it…paagal h ye ladki..but I love this paagal…ek baar she gets u I will tell her that I love u too…

He kissed her on her forehead and then went outside…

In the evening…aisha woke up and found her in her bed and her head was paining a bit…(aur peeyo bhang…gazab hu yaar me bhi)

Aisha-uhh…me yaha kab aayi and kaise?

She went outside and found that there was no one in the garden and even no one was in the hostel….she went inside again…

Aisha pov-kaha chale gaye sab?koi na me pehle fresh ho leti hu…

When she was going to get ready…she found a note….

" _ **hey sweetheart…**_

 _ **Well me kon hu ye to milke hi pata chalega..bus jaldi se ready hoke paas waale park me aajaana…kuch sawaal karne h and kuch sawaalon k jawaab dene h..so please…dekho pakka se aajaana..dont disappoint me..nai to aur bhi tareeke h mere paas…**_

 _ **With lots of love..**_

 _ **"**_

Aisha thought for a while…but she wasn't able to guess..so she got ready and went to the park…she was wearing blue shirt and cream trouser…

She saw that the park was totally empty and was looking extremely beautiful coz of dim lights…only one person was sitting in the middle of the park…with his back visible to aisha..and probably he was wearing white tee with blue jeans and black blazer…

Aisha went to him with a lots of anger..

Aisha-ohh hello mr. unknown…kya samajhte ho khudko..konse sawaal and konse jawaab ha?in sabse pehle apna chehra to dikhao!

He turned and aisha's face was o-shaped…it was her kv..her Cadbury…

Kv-me apne aapko kavin hi samajhta hu…don't u worry…:p jawaab ye h ki I LOVE U TOO…sawaal ye ki yaad bhi h kuch der pehle kya hua tha…and jo bhi tha kya tha?

Aisha was so much shocked that wasn't able to speak up anything…he shook her….finally she said..

Aisha-wo..mujhe seriously yaad nai h!

Kv-ash!well u said u love me…and my answer is I love u too…well was it truth or aise hi nase me?

Aisha-nai nai..ye bilkul sach h…and she hugged him tightly and then started jumping like mads!

Kv-are are bus babu…shaant…wanna dance?

Aisha-dance with u!who the hell on earth can deny!

 _ **Raaton ke jaage subah mile hain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Resham ke dhaage yeh silsile hain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Laazmi si lagne lagi hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Do dilon ki ab nazdeekiyaan**_ _ ****_

 _ **hmm dikhti nahi par ho rahi hain mehsoos nazdeekiyan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Do dil hi jaane lagti hain kitni mehfooz nazdeekiyan**_ _ ****_

 _ **Zariya hain ye aankhein zariya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Chhalakta hai jinse ek armaano ka dariya**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aadatein hain inki puraani**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Ankahi si keh de kahaani**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Parchaaiyaan do judne lagi hain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Dekho hawa mein udne lagi hain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Pankh jaisi lagne lagi hain**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Do dilon ki ab nazdeekiyan**_

After the dance they did their dinner and then went to their respective hostel rooms…..aisha was so damn happy and told this to her friends..they all congratulated her….

FLASHBACK ENDS-

Kabir-aaye haaye meri sherni..u to rock….

Aisha-hahahha….thanks….

Meghu-chalo phir se ghumaao…

But before tashu could spin the bottle kv's phone rang….he smiled widely seeing the caller id….

Kv-hi..kaisi h?kaha h?kya?sach me tu Mumbai me h?acha to ek kaam kar me ek address deta hu wahi pe aaja! And he told the girl the address…

After keeping the cell..

Kv-dushu…..vivek…..nihu is coming back….

Aisha-kon nihu?

Kv-niharika…my sister…

Aisha-ohhhh…acha acha…..

Dushu-that's great…chalo tabtak lets continue the game..tashu spun the bottle…

It stopped on dushu and sanju….

Tashu-wohooo..this is called coincidence!kya baat h..

Sanju-so ….truth or dare…

Dushu-hum darte thodi na h….dare hi lenge ji…

Sanju-soch lijiye kahi baad me pachtaana na pade!

Dushu-soch liya h…bolo dare…

Sanju-hmmm..okkk….so…ha….u have to eat/drink 3 glasses of ice….

Dushu-*cough**cough* madam is bhari thandi me aap mujhse circus karwaana chaahti ho?me aapko kisi circus ka ring master dikhta hu?

Sanju-wo kya h na ji aapne hi kaha ki aap kuch bhi kar sakte ho!

Dushu-are to iska ye to matlab nai na ki meri baton ko dil pe le liya jaaye!

Sanju-kar le na…for me…

Dushu-this is called emotional torture…laao 3 glasses of ice…

Kabir brought it…

And frankly dushu did it…just..just for his sanju…(awwww….so sweet my dushu bhaiya is!)and tears escaped from sanju's eyes…..as its such a chilling whether and he ate&drank that chilling water/ice just for her…..

Sanju-are u mad dushu….itna thanda tha ye….and u did it…seriously…..kuch nai ho sakta h tumhaara..

Dushu-are tere liye itna to kar hi sakta hu yaar….dont be so much senti re*cough*

Sanju-lag gayi na sardi….chal dawaai le….

Everyone smiled seeing her concern for him…..

With that they ended up with the game….and then the doorbell rang..

Kv-me dekhta hu..

He opened…and a girl(about 19 or 20) in red one pieced jumped on him..kissed him on his cheeks and said..

Niharika-happy b'day kv bhaiya! I love u….

Kv-aate se hi attack yaar…had h…kaisi h ye bata…and thank u..and mera gift!

Niharika-me mast hu..aap batao…nd bhabhi kidhar h…and me aayi isse bada kya gift ho sakta h….

Kv-me bhi mast hu..aisha andar h..and tu to meri pyaari waali gift h re…mujhe aur kya chaahiye ho sakta h bhala!chal andar sabse mil le!

She met dushu….vivek..and was introduced to iasha…meghana..tasha…kabir..

They did dinner and also celebrated kv's b'day to the fullest…

Soon the 5 girls came from their MUMBAI DARSHAN…..

Ishu was extremely happy…a cute smile was there on her face….lishu was extremely frustrated and so she directly went to her room…yashu,aarzoo and prachu were a bit tired but it seemed that they have enjoyed a lot…niharika was also introduced to them!

Meghu-so girls..mazaa aaya?and lishu ko kya hua?

Aarzoo-pata nai but boli kisi ki wajah se extremey irritate ho chuki h!

Aisha-ohh..and ishu..ishu ko kya hua h/itni badi smile..

Yashu-in madam ka to hume nai pata…..jabse icecream parlor se baahar aaye h tabse aise hi h…

Dushu-hmmm…kuch to hua h…

Sanju-yashu,aarzoo and prachu tum teeno bataao how was your trip to Mumbai…

Prachu-ai aaj to mazaa aagaya..itni shopping ki..ice cream khaayi and masti ki…ufff..thak gayi..

Yashu-aishu di….hamaari punishment ka kya ha?

Aisha-m successful dude….maine kaha tha na!

Prachu-sachii! :D :D yayyy..congo meghu di and kabir jeeju…..

Yashu-congoossss…

Meghu&kabir-thank u…. :* :*

Kv-ishu kuch nai bolegi kya aaj?

Ishu-uhh..kya hua jeeju…me na sone jaa rahi hu..m hell tired..gn…sd….love u….mmuuaahh…happy b'day jeeju….

Aisha-ha ok go…

Aarzoo-di me bhi jaarahi hu….gn..sd…love u all..mmuuaaahhh..happy b'day jeeju once again…

Yashu/prachu-di and jeeju we r also going to sleep..love u..tata..happy b'day jeeju..

They 5 went to sleep…

Dushu,vivek,nihu also went in the car…kv was to go on his bike….aisha went with him to drop him till the outside door to drop him till there….

Aisha-kv….will u go by bike easily?i mean its so chilling here na…so…bole to jacket laake du?ya kuch aur?

Kv held his hand and said-kabhi kabhi shaant rehna and present moment ko feel karna bhi acha hota h…

Aisha-ha but itni thand h…

Kv-ishhh…shaant reh na thodi der…..nai to aur bhi tareeke h mere paas…

Aisha(evil smile)-acha?jaise…

Kv-jaise…he cme closer to her…

Aisha-kv..stop this…u look idiot while acting…(me bhi aisha hu bhai…)

Kv-huhhhh…so rude…

Aisha-are!

Kv-are ha..kuch yaad aaya….tera ek gift is with me….return gift to banta h dude.

Aisha-konsa gift?

Kv just kissed her on her cheeks and said-yaad karlo shaayad yaad aajaaye!

He ruffled his hairs…whispered I love u in her ears and was going from there…

Aisha(shouting)-love u too cadbury…happy b'day once again…tata..

He just turned and smiled…..and he went and aisha too went to sleep….waiting for a new morning and new masti…

….

….

….

Okay…so finally this chappy came to end…many questions na!why is lishu irritated?why was ishu smiling so much?for this u have to wait for a long period of time…..please don't kill me for the romance waala part…meri sis ka idea h..and isse zyaada mujhse expect mat karna coz I cant write more than this as m extremely weak in this part….i know chappy was so damn boring but please adjust…..love u all….and ha mistakes k liye sorryyy!

….

….

HAPPY BIRTHDAY CADBURY….I HAVE A LOTS OF THINGS TO TELL U BUT I CANT TELL U AS I DON'T HAVE PROPER WORDS..JUST BE HAPPY ALWAYS…..

A/n:guys,this is a note for u all…I m leaving ff and fb for 4-5 months..i.e. till june as these months are gonna be packed very much….pre boards boards JEE and all…and studies are my first priority…soo….i have to go but since u guys r the only happiness I have…since I cant live without u all I will come online sometimes…very rarely…and my next update will be in july….and I m going to start a new fic as well…love u all…mmuuaaahhh…stay blessed…take care….

With regards…

Aisha..


End file.
